Vivre avec
by mananoha
Summary: Ils sont deux, deux amis inséparables qui pensent pouvoir tout affronter. Il est seul et heureux de l'être. Il voue sa vie à aider les autres. Certaines rencontres vous changent où au contraire vous confortent dans ce que vous êtes. Amour, amitié.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Je republie ici une fic que j'ai commencé il y a un an. Un coup de pression et hop j'ai tout supprimé et tout arrêté. Je viens de réécrire le chapitre un et j'espère pouvoir la continuer. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Sakura se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir: ses cheveux roses avaient repris un volume convenable et une bonne couche de fond de teint dissimulé ses profondes cernes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain chargée de sa serviette et de sa trousse de toilette. D'un pas lent elle traversa le couloir sombre. Ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la moquette moelleuse ne produisaient aucun bruit. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et resta un instant immobile sur le seuil. La pièce peignait dans une vive lumière la grande fenêtre dépourvu de rideau laissait libre champs aux doux rayons du soleil d'avril. Sakura balaya de ses yeux émeraude la chambre presque vide. Ses photos avaient disparu des murs blanc, son bureau, sa commode étaient débarrasser de leur fourbi. Son lit sembla immense sans la montagne de peluche qui le recouvrait normalement.<p>

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se revoyait deux ans plutôt franchissant en courant le seuil de cette chambre, battant de peu Naruto pour avoir la plus grande de leur nouvelle maison. Elle entendait encore la voix autoritaire de Tsunade, qui les conseillait, pour leur propre survie, de ne pas détruire la maison qui l'avait vus grandir.

Sakura s'était rapidement excusé : leur tutrice n'avait pas renouvelé le bail des anciens locataires pour leur permettre de vivre ensemble, comme des adultes, alors elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis avant même qu'ils n'aient eût le temps de déballer une valise.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait dans l'allée ramena Sakura à la réalité.

Elle secoua la tête et se précipita vers son lit. Négligemment elle enfourna dans un sac son nécessaire de toilette et la serviette encore humide. elle chargea le sac sur son épaule et sans un regard en arrière elle sortit de sa chambre.

Tout en rejoignant le salon, elle inspira profondément et calla un sourire sur son visage fatigué.

Dans la pièce une petite tête blonde s'agitait dans tous les sens.

« Naruto ! Je t'avais dit de préparer tes affaires plus tôt! ralla-t-elle.

- C'est bon, je suis dans les temps. Et Jiraya et Tsunade sont là pour nous aider. »

La rose regarda autour d'elle.

« Jiraya est dehors et Tsunade prépare du thé. » précisa Naruto.

Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Hé, tu ne me donnes pas un coup de main?

- Non. Tu te débrouilles, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi et faire tes valises à l'avance.»

La jeune femme ignora la langue tendue de Naruto et son accompagnement sonore et partit fièrement vers la cuisine. Elle poussa la porte battante qui séparait les deux pièces.

« Bonjour Tsunade »

La concernée se tenait dos à la fenêtre, son corps appuyait contre l'évier en inox raillé. Son regard était plongé dans une tasse de thé fumante, qu'elle serrait fortement entre ses longs doigts. La jeune fille réitéra son appel, qui cette fois fut entendu.

« Bonjour Sakura, » répondit Tsunade en posant ses yeux ambrés sur elle.

La jeune femme la regarda tendrement en constatant la pâleur de son visage.

« Tu n'as encore pas dormi de la nuit, n'est-ce pas?... arrête de te faire du souci, tout va bien se passer. »

Tsunade força un sourire.

« Tu as raison et tu es avec lui. Tu vas bien t'en occuper ?

- Bien sur, je ne le lâcherai pas. »

Le regard de Tsunade se perdit un instant sur un poing invisible au plafond, puis retrouva le visage fermé de Sakura. Un léger soupire franchit ses lèvres charnues.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, » murmura-t-elle.

Sakura ne préféra pas répondre, sachant que quelques mots ne suffiraient pas à la soulager. Elle alla attraper une tasse qui traînait sur le bord de l'évier et se servit à son tour.

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et observa son tuteur charger la voiture. Jiraya semblait bien plus serein que la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas soupirer et chercha à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alors, vous nous offrez le cabriolet. »

Tsunade lui attrapa brusquement la main et la tira vers elle avant de l'encercler de ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sakura se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Elle savait que Tsunade en avait besoin, bien plus qu'elle. Contre sa poitrine, elle sentait la respiration de sa tutrice chaotique, signe que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes.

Naruto entra dans la cuisine et rougit devant le moment de tendresse que les deux femmes partageaient, plutôt rare.

« Tsunade, hésita-t-il. Il y a des gens pour visiter. Sakura je suis prêt. »

Délicatement Tsunade se détacha du corps fin de la rose et caressa son visage.

« Je vais les recevoir. »

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes adultes, ses enfants. Se fut au tour du garçon de se faire cajolait, il n'aimait pas ça, mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

« On se revoit bientôt, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Faites attention sur la route et appelez moi dés que vous êtes arrivés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura se chargera de le faire.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es plus bavarde et tu adores téléphoner.

- Tu veux que l'on compare nos factures… »

Tsunade sourit doucement. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à rester ensemble plus d'une minute sans se chamailler, pourtant ils étaient inséparables.

« Les enfants, en voiture. »

La voix grave de Jiraya résonna dans la maison vide.

L'homme se montra bien moins démonstratif et après une dernière accolade, les deux amis s'installèrent en voiture.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard sur leur maison.

« Saku, tu crois que l'on revivra un jour ici ? »

La jeune femme se pinça la lèvre, s'inquiétant du sens de la question.

« J'espère que non, finit-elle par dire, je suis sûr que dans cette fac de riches je vais trouver un millionnaire et…

- Rêve pas trop, la coupa Naruto. Plus sérieusement tu crois que les vieux vont s'en sortir financièrement ? La location de cette maison ne couvrira pas les frais universitaire et le reste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont pleins de ressources. »

* * *

><p>Naruto tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant. Ils roulaient depuis à peine une heure et Sakura dormait déjà. Il aurait dût s'en douter, elle avait prit son oreiller et éteint la radio.<p>

Un sourire malsain s'installa sur le visage du garçon. Les yeux fixés sur la route, il tâtonna pour atteindre les boutons du poste. Il vaqua entre les stations pour en trouver une qui lui convienne. Une fois fait, il monta le volume au maximum alors qu'un violent morceau de métal se jouait.

Sakura se redressa en hurlant, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Elle coupa la musique.

« T'es malade ! Je dormais trop bien. »

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai pris tant de plaisir à le faire. »

La rose se renfrogna au fond de son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Du coin de l'œil elle observa son chauffeur, son grand sourire était toujours collé au visage. Ses mèches dorées volaient au gré de l'air extérieur, dévoilant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis toujours, Sakura se faisait encore surprendre par sa beauté. Et la carrure d'athlète qu'il avait acquit durant l'adolescence le rendait irrésistible même s'il avait maigri ces derniers mois.

« Saku, arrête de me fixer de cette façon, ça me gène.

- Excuse moi, ce sont tes cheveux dans le vent, ça m'émoustille à chaque fois. »

Le rose aux joues, Naruto soupira.

« Ok j'arrête. »

Après plusieurs heures de conduite, Naruto qui avait commencé à bailler fut relayé, sans avoir son mot à dire, au rang de copilote.

Sakura roulait tranquillement, anxieuse de bientôt dépassé les paysages communs de leur région. Ils n'avaient jamais était aussi loin.

Naruto gardait le front collé à la vitre. Il devait être le plus soucieux, mais l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux visages, de voyager, faisait remonter légèrement son morale qui était au plus bas.

Tandis que la forêt s'estompait autour d'eux et que les immeubles de la première grande ville pointaient à l'horizon, Naruto se revoyait dans le bureau du médecin un mois en arrière.

_« Je dois vous avouer que nous sommes trompé sur l'évolution de votre maladie. Les fonctions de votre seul rein diminue plus vite que nous l'imaginions. Le fait de ne pas connaitre vos antécédents familiaux était un gros handicap pour nos recherches. Néanmoins nous sommes quasiment sûr que vous couviez votre maladie depuis votre naissance, donc que c'est génétique… »_

_Naruto avait coupé le médecin avec un bâillement non contenue. Il savait tout ça, il le lui avait déjà dit. Le médecin meublait la conversation, car il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer, il le sentait._

_Sous le regard insistant de Tsunade, le médecin s'était raclé la gorge avant de reprendre._

_« Comme vous le savez il ne vous reste qu'un seul rein._

_- Sans déconner, avait raillé Sakura. Heureusement que vous nous le rappeler, parce que Naruto aurait presque oublié que vous l'avez ouvert pour lui retirer un de ses organes. Ça s'oublie tellement vite ces choses là. »_

_Tsunade avait levé les yeux au ciel, priant peut-être pour que ses enfants se calment. _

_Malgré les circonstances, le blond avait sourit en retenant sa sœur de sauter au coup du toubib. _

_Et Jiraya c'était pour une fois impatienté._

_« Aller droit au but Docteur et ne prenait pas de pincettes. Naruto n'est plus un enfant._

_- Il devient vital pour Naruto d'avoir un nouveau rein. Tant que l'on n'aura pas trouvé un donneur compatible il devra être dialysé trois fois par semaine et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment équipés ici… »_

_Naruto n'avait plus entendu le médecin après ça. Il s'était focalisé sur la main tremblante de Sakura tenant fermement la sienne et sur sa voix qui lui murmurer de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle serait toujours là et qu'il s'en sortirait._

_Tsunade lui rapporta quelques heures plus tard que le médecin avait contacté unprofesseur qui faisait des recherches sur les jeunes souffrants de maladies rénal, qu'il exercé dans une clinique universitaire privé, mais que les soins étaient entièrement financé._

_Il avait fallu attendre une semaine pour avoir une réponse positive. Et ils avaient eût à peine trois semaine pour se préparer à partir à six cent kilomètre de chez eux._

_Tsunade avait était ravis d'apprendre qu'ils arriveraient tout juste pour la rentrée universitaire. Elle l'avait était beaucoup moins en voyant les tarifs de cette école de luxe. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, ils n'avaient pas le choix._

Tout en regardant la route, Sakura jetait des œillades inquiètes vers son frère. Les silences de Naruto étaient devenus courants ces derniers temps, mais Sakura ne si faisait pas. Elle ressentait son mal l'aise sans savoir véritablement ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle toussota pour attirer son attention. Sans résulta, elle lui pinça gentiment la cuisse.

« Hé, tu rêves ! »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser qu'elle lui parlait. Il se cala au fond de son siège et étendit ses jambes sur le tableau de bord.

« Je pensais à la soirée d'hier, menti-t-il. C'était sympa.

- Sympa seulement. Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu le droit à une danse torride.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu n'étais pas là.

- Moi non, mais Temari oui. Elle hésita. Et Gaara aussi… »

Naruto regarda à nouveaux le paysage.

Alors Gaara l'avait vu. Normal, après tout, c'était son bar. Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il dansait tranquillement, lorsqu'il avait senti quelqu'un derrière lui. Un torse fin c'était collé contre son dos et des doigts taquins avaient joué avec ses mèches. Il avait d'abord cru, qu'il s'agissait de son ex petit ami, et était rentré dans son jeu sans se retourner. Inconsciemment il avait inspiré profondément afin de sentir le parfum si particulier de Gaara. Mais l'effluve sucré qui chatouilla ses narines, n'était pas l'odeur du rouquin.

Il fut gêné alors qu'il comprenait que son ancien amant n'était pas le responsable de ces attouchements. Mais surtout il fut troublé par cette odeur de miel envoutante. Puis il frissonna tandis qu'une voix suave, légèrement tremblante lui glissait un simple _bonsoir_.

« Alors, tu me donnes des détails, s'enquit la rose.

- Il ne sait rien passé de plus que ce que l'on t'a rapporté. Je suis rentré juste après. Je, je n'ai même pas vu son visage. »

Sakura posa un regard désolé sur lui. Elle préféra garder pour elle que Temari avait qualifié l'inconnu _de bombe sexuelle atomique, tellement sexy que s'en était indécent. _

Le silence s'installa à nouveaux dans l'habitacle. Tout deux furent envahit par des souvenirs mélancolique.

Sakura avait remonté depuis longtemps la capote en toile noir de la voiture. Depuis une centaine de kilomètre, la température avait perdu plusieurs degrés. Elle soupira alors qu'elle arrivait au pied d'une immense montagne. Après une interminable descente sinueuse, elle s'enfonça dans un profond tunnel. Il lui sembla avoir pénétré dans un gouffre sans fin. La sortie à peine visible, ne renvoyait qu'une faible lumière, aussi terne qu'une lune couverte de nuages.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivé, le GPS indiquait encore dix kilomètre.

Naruto s'était endormi. Inconsciemment Sakura avait ralentit. Une nouvelle vie les attendait, loin de celle qu'ils avaient rêvée durant leurs enfances.

« On ai bientôt arrivé ? »

La voix enrouée de son frère la sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui bientôt. »

Naruto se tourna sur son siège et regarda en arrière en se frottant les yeux, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Ce tunnel, il le déclara comme la frontière de sa nouvelle vie. Une vie dont il n'attendait rien.

Sakura écouta le GPS qui lui indiquer de quitter l'autoroute à la prochaine sortie. Sa jambe engourdie trembla lorsqu'elle leva son pied de l'accélérateur.

Elle déglutit, lorsque son regard se posa sur le paysage. Autour d'eux il n'y avait rien mis à part des montagnes et quelques vallées désertes. Elle ralentit allant jusqu'à s'arrêter avant le croisement qu'elle voyait à une centaine de mètre.

Naruto s'était redressé sur son siège aussi anxieux qu'elle.

La voix du GPS répéta de tourner à gauche au prochain carrefour. A contre cœur elle avança et s'engagea sur une route sinueuse. La route montait et descendait au milieu de collines verdoyantes. En haut de l'une d'elle, Naruto ordonna à Sakura de freiner. Dans un vallon sur leur gauche s'étendait une ville. De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir un amas de grandes maisons traditionnelles d'où s'échapper les légères fumées des feux de cheminée. Plus loin ils discernaient à peine le sommet de grandes tours faîtes de verre et d'acier.

Les yeux de Naruto qui parcourraient rapidement le paysage furent attirés par une tache blanche plantée sur le sommet d'une colline, surplombant toute la ville et perdu au milieu d'une forêt de pins. Juste derrière une puissante montagne s'élevait, projetant son ombre sur ce qu'il semblait être un bâtiment.

« C'est la clinique ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Sakura sourit devant l'air fasciné et émerveillé de son frère. Si lui n'y avait pas pensé, elle, s'était pressée de trouver des informations sur cette clinique sur internet. D'ailleurs en y repensant elle avait bien lu qu'une ville se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètre de le clinique et de la fac. Elle avait eut bêtement peur de se retrouvé perdue au milieu de nul part.

Son sourire s'élargi un peu plus, le paysage qui s'offrait à elle était mille fois plus beau que ce qu'elle avait vu sur internet. Elle était stupéfaite et déjà elle imaginait l'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur le moral de son frère.

Naruto, lui, ne put cacher plus longtemps derrière son sourire l'angoisse qui montait en lui depuis des semaines. Il sentit son ventre se torde et un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas là pour vivre la vie banale d'un étudiant, mais pour survivre.

C'est la voix plein d'amertume qu'il demanda à Sakura de reprendre la route.


	2. Chapter 2

Les portes de l'aéroport s'ouvrirent et un cour en d'air tiède s'engouffra dans le hall. Sasuke grogna, certes le vent était moins chaud que dans le village où il avait passé ces derniers jours, mais la fraicheur de sa ville natale lui manquait.

Autour de lui les gens se pressaient, se précipitant à bord des taxis alignés devant l'immense structure. Il fit quelque pas dans la foule et profita de sa taille légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, pour repérer à quelques mètres un taxi libre. Il agrippa fermement son unique bagage et se fraya un passage parmi les voyageurs. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de véhicule noir et jaune, le chauffeur le salua poliment et prit les devants pour accueillir Sasuke dans son taxi.

Sasuke refusa lorsqu'il voulu prendre son sac.

« Je le garde avec moi. » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Le petit bonhomme rondouillard n'insista pas et ouvrit la portière à la carrosserie étincelante. Une odeur de vanille chatouilla les narines du jeune homme, il tiqua lorsqu'il aperçu le désodorisant en forme de sapin pendu au rétroviseur intérieur. Il posa son sac sur la banquette et s'installa confortablement. Le chauffeur referma la porte et fit le tour de la voiture pour prendre place derrière le volant.

« Qu'elle est notre destination, demanda poliment le bonhomme.

- Kakunade. »

Une étrange moue déforma les traits pourtant doux du chauffeur. Il tourna légèrement la tête et dévisagea son client. Sasuke le laissa faire, malgré l'impolitesse de la démarche, il ne pouvait nier que son apparence laissé à désirer. Même s'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se regarder dans une glace depuis le matin, il savait ses cheveux décoiffé, ses yeux cernés et son teint blafard. Sa chemise était froissée et le jeans qu'il avait enfilé à la va- vite à l'hôtel était troué et délavé.

« Désolé de vous demander ça jeune homme, commença le chauffeur légèrement gêné, mais Kakunade est à plus de trois cent kilomètre, la facture risque d'être salé. Si vous pouviez payer… »

Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et sortit de son jeans une liasse de billet, il ne compta pas et lui tendit. Les yeux du chauffeur s'agrandir lorsqu'il constata que son client lui avait donné presque une semaine de son salaire.

« Mais, je, c'est trop, bafouilla-t-il.

- Je vous donnerai la même chose à l'arrivé si vous ne prononçait pas un mot durant tout le trajet et que vous laissez la radio éteinte. Ah oui et pendant qu'on y est, jeter donc votre désodorisant par la fenêtre. Maintenant allons-y je suis pressé. »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais s'abstenu devant le regard noir de son client. Il arracha le sapin jaune du retro et faisant fi de ses convictions écologiques le jeta sur la chaussée. Il mit le moteur en marche et s'engouffra dans la circulation, remerciant les dieux d'avoir mis ce client sur sa route.

Sasuke releva sa manche pour regarder l'heure et s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir à son poignet. Il chercha rapidement dans son sac mais ne la trouva pas. Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre le dossier. Itachi allait le tuer. Il ferma les yeux et fouilla sa mémoire pour revoir la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Seulement ça, il ne voulait pas se souvenir du reste.

Il se revoyait parfaitement l'enfiler après avoir pris sa douche à l'hôtel la veille. Et ensuite… Sasuke secoua la tête. Tant pis il l'avait perdu. Son frère lui en offrirait une autre. Mais ses souvenirs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Il était sorti de l'hôtel et s'était ensuite rendu dans le seul bar du village là où il avait passé aussi son vendredi soir. Il avait attendu comme la nuit précédente. Attendu quoi, où plutôt qui ?

Les yeux toujours clos Sasuke sourit tristement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi pathétique. Pourquoi avait-il traversé le pays juste pour mettre une voix sur un visage, juste pour pouvoir sentir le parfum d'une peau doré. Combien de chance avait-il de trouver un inconnu dans une ville inconnu ? Aucune.

Pourtant il y était arrivé. Il l'avait vu entrer dans le bar le sourire aux lèvres et comme lorsqu'il avait vu la photo sur le bureau de son père, le cœur de Sasuke s'était serré.

Une sonnerie de téléphone sauva Sasuke de ses pensées troublantes. Il regarda l'écran de son iphone® où le visage de sa mère s'affichait en grand. Il sourit intérieurement, elle ne savait pas envoyer un sms, mais elle arrivait à mettre sa photo en appelle entrant sur son propre téléphone.

Il sentit le regard du chauffeur sur lui, ce dernier l'observait à travers le rétroviseur. Sasuke lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa route.

Il attendit le dernier moment pour décrocher.

« Je peux pas te parler, mam. Je conduis.

- Mais où est tu ?

- J'ai passé le week-end avec Neji. J'essaie de passer te voir ce soir. Bisous. »

Et il raccrocha alors que sa mère continuait de parler. Il hésita à appeler son ami pour être sûr d'être couvert, mais il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Il préféra éteindre son portable quitte à inventer un nouveau mensonge. A présent sûr d'être tranquille, il sortit son livre et reprit sa lecture de Michel Strogoff avec ça ses pensées ne se feraient pas la malle.

…

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes lorsque le taxi sortit de l'autoroute. Le ciel était découvert, la neige demeurant à a cime des montagnes brillait sous les rayons orangés de l'astre.

Le chauffeur se racla discrètement la gorge, tirant de sa lecture son passager.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne m'avez pas donné d'adresse exacte. »

Sasuke planta son regard sur l'horizon, il imaginait plus qu'il ne voyait, le bâtiment blanc perché sur la montagne. Il était chez lui, alors pourquoi un nœud se formait dans son estomac.

« Emmenez-moi à l'université. »

Sasuke tenu sa promesse, lorsque le chauffeur s'immobilisa à sa demande devant l'imposant mur blanc entourant la faculté, il lui donna une nouvelle liasse et sortit de la voiture sans un mot.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers l'arche en pierre qui surplombé l'entrée de l'université, il y lu avec lassitude la devise gravée dans la roche : Le savoir est pouvoir.

Il n'admettait toujours pas que ce vieil adage n'avait pas était changé lorsque l'école d'art martiaux était devenu une faculté de médecine cinquante ans plutôt.

Chaque fois qu'il lisait ces mots il voyait le regard froid de son père semblable à ceux des portrait de ses ancêtres qui recouvraient les murs de son bureau guerriers à l'âme impitoyable.

« Hé Uchiha. Tu comptes camper là longtemps. »

Sasuke ne se retourna pas reconnaissant que trop bien la voix qui hurlait sans aucune discrétion. Néanmoins il monta sur le trottoir et laissa passer la voiture. Comme il le redoutait celle-ci s'arrêta à son niveau. Le couper noir rutilant brondit sous les accélérations de son propriétaire.

« T'as vu c'est ma nouvelle caisse elle pète. Trois cent chevaux sous le capot. J'ai de me mesurer à toi, même avec ta bécane tu pourras pas me semer cette-fois. Alors t'es pas dégouté ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en ai rien à foutre Inuzuka. Maintenant si tu pouvais tracer ta route, tu gênes. »

Le jeune homme regarda derrière, mais il n'y avait aucune autre voiture.

« C'est moi que tu gênes, railla Sasuke. »

Loin d'être vexé le chauffard éclata de rire.

« Tu rigoleras moins dans quelques minutes. Il passa la première. Aller à toute suite. »

Il accéléra brusquement et disparut derrière les premiers bâtiments.

Sasuke comprit qu'il serait encore le voisin de Kiba Inuzuka le plus énervant de tous les étudiants. Il reprit sa route, encore plus réticents à rejoindre sa résidence, mais aller chez ses parents ou chez son frère ne l'enchantait guère plus.

La nuit se faisant plus présente les milliers de lampadaires qui éclairaient le campus s'allumèrent.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Résigné, il releva le menton et avança le regard fier.

Il suivit la rue principale. C'était une grande ligne droite qui partait de l'arche et traversait la moitié du campus Bordé d'arbre centenaire Elle menait directement à la toute récente tour en verre qui abritait l'administration. Elle avait été construite au cœur de l'université, les autres bâtiments plus anciens formaient des cercles de plus en plus grands autours d'elle. Le campus était divisé en quatre partie bien distingues, une pour les cours, une pour le sport, une pour se nourrir et se divertir et la dernière pour dormir.

L'université était telle une ville, tout était fait pour que les petits bourgeois qui la fréquentaient aient tout à porter de mains.

Sasuke ricana il était l'un d'eux. C'est sur cette pensé qu'il arriva devant la résidence Madara, celle qui l'abriterai cette année encore.

Il poussa la porte et alors qu'il allait entrer dans le bâtiment il se fit devancer par une tornade rose qui le bouscula.

« Pardon » hurla- t-elle en grimpant les escaliers en courant.

Naruto sortit de son sac un cadre photo et le posa sur son bureau. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin les visages souriants de Tsunade et Jiraya. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et admira une nouvelle fois sa chambre spacieuse. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel des murs blanc et des voilages gris devant l'immense vitre, des meubles modernes et une moquette beige moelleuse. Il aurait juste à mettre une couverture orange sur le lit et tout serait parfait. Enfin il l'espérait…

On frappa à la porte et la tête de son nouveau colocataire apparut.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Naruto lui fit non de la tête et cala un sourire sur ses lèvres. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage délicat du jeune homme, sur sa longue chevelure brune et ses yeux étrangement gris. Il était beau, tout simplement beau.

« J'ai fait du thé. Tu en veux ? »

Et très sympas.

Naruto regarda au tour de lui la pile de vêtement qu'il avait simplement sorti de ses sacs. Sakura ne serait pas contente, mais tant pis.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et lâcha sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste :

« J'adore le thé ! »

Il le suivit dans le salon. Naruto s'installa sur l'immense canapé en cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon. La pièce deux fois plus grande que sa chambre était recouverte de parquet en chêne. Sur les murs teints en blanc et gris des peintures avaient été disposé minutieusement. Naruto ne connaissait rien à l'art et l'immense écran accroché face au canapé l'intéressait bien plus. Il avait hâte de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux dessus. Mais peut-être que le propriétaire ne lui laisserait pas s'en servir.

Il tourna la tête vers son colocataire, il sortait des tasses d'un placard.

« Dis-moi Neji, c'est à toi tous ces meubles. »

Le brun rigola doucement et vint le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il déposa sur la table basse en verre les tasses et la théière. Avec précaution il servit le liquide brulant.

« Rien ici n'est à moi. C'est un peu particulier ici. Si tu veux bien je t'expliquerais lorsque tu auras rencontré le troisième locataire. Neji but une gorgé de thé. Mais dis moi ça fait un bout de temps que ta sœur est parti. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et se saisi d'une tasse.

« Elle a dû se perdre. Où alors elle a suivi le responsable jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'il cède à sa demande. »

Il souffla sur liquide chaud et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et la rose entra en hurlant, faisant sursauté Neji. Naruto, lui resta de marbre, habitué aux entrées fracassantes de son amie.

« Dites bonjours à votre nouvelle voisine ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant joyeusement.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le rire de Neji caressa ses oreilles. L'attention de Sakura fut aussi attirée par ce joli son.

« Alors, qu'as-tu inventé cette fois?

- Le coup basique mon cher Naruto, dit-elle en se redressant fièrement. J'ai trouvé le responsable et je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question qu'une gentille fille comme moi, vive dans cette partie du campus remplie de dévergondés.

Là, il m'a regardé avec des yeux rond et moi j'ai lancé: Faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas! Il a griffonné sur un papier, mais ne semblait toujours pas convaincu alors je lui ai parlé des avantages qu'il avait accordé à une certaine petite rousse l'année dernière.

- Quelle rousse ? la coupa Neji très intéressé par son histoire.

- Y a pas de rousse! Enfin si sûrement, vu comme il a blêmit et qu'il m'a laissé choisir une chambre. Maintenant il faut vite que je m'installe avant qu'il ne réalise que je n'étais pas là l'année dernière et que j'habite à l'autre bout du pays. »

…

Sasuke arriva au dernier étage de la résidence. Le couloir était désert, pas d'Inuzuka en vue. Il accéléra le pas, ce crétin était capable de surveillé les allées et venues de ses voisins. Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva prêt de son appartement, il ralentit. La porte était entrebâillée, et il put entendre des éclats de voix et des rires provenant de son salon.

Il reconnut celui de Neji mais les deux autres lui étaient inconnus.

Comment Neji avait pu inviter du monde chez eux, il savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ça.

Passablement énervé, il poussa violemment la porte, décidé à en découdre avec son ami.

Il entra dans le salon et sa détermination tomba en lambeaux lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent deux océans bleus le dévisageant stupéfiés. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses mains devinrent moites.

Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là.


	3. Chapter 3

Après une rapide analyse de la situation, Sasuke était arrivé à une conclusion simple ; il détestait son frère.

Itachi Uchiha était un jeune médecin talentueux qui donnait de son temps et de son argent pour aider des jeunes malades en difficulté financière. Dès qu'il le pouvait il faisait venir dans leur ville des patients dans le besoin. Seulement, leur père Fugaku Uchiha, directeur de la clinique où il exerçaient tous les deux, avide d'argent, se gardait le droit d'accepter ou de refuser ces miséreux.

Sasuke avait vu le dossier dans la poubelle du bureau de son père, et la présence du garçon sur lequel il avait les yeux rivé depuis plusieurs secondes lui prouvait que son grand frère avait une nouvelle fois défié leur père.

Sasuke parvint avec un effort considérable à détourner les yeux du blondinet. Il passa brièvement son regard sur la fille qui l'avait bousculé dans les escaliers et se focalisa sur Neji. Et même si ses mains cachées dans ses poches tremblaient encore, c'est avec une voix sûre qu'il lui demanda qui étaient-ils et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le garçon se leva d'un bond, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, il fit un pas et tendit la main à Sasuke.

« Salut, moi c'est Naruto et elle Sakura. Je suis votre nouveau colocataire. »

Sasuke senti le regard de Neji sur lui. Il guettait sa réaction. Il savait que Sasuke n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui impose ce garçon, sûrement s'amusait-il de la situation et de la surprise peint sur le visage de Sasuke, seulement il ne se doutait pas de ce que représentait Naruto. Sasuke lui-même ne savait plus. Il avait vu ce visage sur une photo, un mois au paravent avec le même sourire qu'il lui offrait actuellement, avec le même éclat dans les yeux. Il en avait perdu le sommeil, rêvant d'une peau douce et d'une odeur sucré, rigolant tristement en comparent ses sentiments aux coups de foudres qu'il avait si souvent lu dans les livres, alors que ça n'existait pas, c'était irrationnel.

Pourtant il avait pris cet avion, il avait mémorisé inconsciemment chaque détail du dossier de ce garçon. Il l'avait cherché et il l'avait trouvé.

Sasuke frissonna alors qu'il se revoyait se coller à lui pour une danse langoureuse.

Il était entrain de perdre pied lorsque la voix cassante de Sakura le ramena à la réalité.

«Un bonjour ça va pas t'écorcher la langue ! »

Sasuke en même temps que Neji dévisagea la jeune femme qui enchaîna :

« Ca fait cinq minutes qu'il tend la main tu peux peut-être lui répondre ! »

Sans s'offusquer Sasuke lui obéit( elle venait de le sauver des méandres de son esprit) il ignora tout de même la main tendu du blond se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête pour le saluer, sans un mot il traversa le salon et se rendit dans sa chambre.

La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, seul un filet de lumière orangé s'infiltrait entre ses deux rideaux bleu nuit. Sasuke fit un pas et laissa glissé le long de ses bras son sac à dos. Il sentit sa chemise humide se décoller de sa peau moite. Mal alaise il retira le vêtement blanc et le posa sur la chaise de son bureau. Il fit un pas de plus pour se laisser tomber sur son lit recouvert de drap en soie noire. Les yeux fermés, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre les murmures venant du salon, il ne réalisait pas encore que cette année allait tout changer.

Debout au milieu du salon, Naruto regardait bêtement sa main sous toutes les coutures. Une fois qu'il en fit le tour, il l'emmena jusqu'à son visage et la renifla bruyamment, puis il de retourna vers Sakura et Neji.

« Je sens pas mauvais, déclara-t-il un air penaud sur le visage. »

Sakura lui attrapa le bras et le serra doucement, elle savait à quel point son frère détestait être rejeté.

« Laisse tomber ça se voit que c'est un connard, essaya-t-elle de le réconforter.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Neji, mais vous allez vite vous habituer. Et puis, murmura-t-il, avec un peu de chance il deviendra même agréable. Bon Sakura on t'aide à t'installer. »

Neji et Sakura marchaient côte à côte, il était presque dix heures et ils venaient juste de terminer de ranger leurs chambres. Neji leur avait proposé d'aller diner sur le campus, il leur expliqua que chaque chambre disposait d'un frigo et qu'une cuisine était instalé au rez de chaussé de leur résidence, mais que personne ne s'en servait. Les étudiants préféraient manger dehors. Sakura s'était gardée de faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il y avait une cuisine dans l'appartement des garçons et que le salon de celui- ci faisait le double de la taille du sien.

Déjà une centaine d'étudiants évoluaient dans les rues pavées de la faculté. Le grand brun marchait la tête haute et le regard droit. Il répondait d'un léger signe de tête aux nombreux sourires qu'on lui offrait. Sakura l'observait du coin de l'oeil, il semblait fier, mais son regard laiteux dégagait une grande gentillesse, pas comme l'autre.

« Dis moi Neji, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- C'est à propos de Sasuke. Pourquoi a-t-il était aussi froid, il n'a même pas voulu sortir avec nous?

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Sasuke ne supporte personne. C'est un des principaux traits de caractère de la famille Uchiha.

- Uchiha, ceux qui dirigent la clinique ?

- Oui c'est le père de Sasuke qui l'a dirige.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui. Tout le monde ici sait qui est Sasuke.

- La seule chose qui m'intéresse, s'exclama Naruto qui marchait en arrière, c'est : Quand est ce qu'on mange ? »

Sakura s'arrêta pour l'attendre et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il la coupa.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Changes un peu Naruto, essayes de t'intéresser à autre chose Naruto. »

La rose lui pinça la hanche.

« Te paie pas ma tête. »

Neji sourit discrètement en les regardant, ils semblaient réellement très proches tous les deux.

« Sinon vous avez choisis de suivre quels cours cette année ? »

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent.

« Vous n'êtes inscrits à aucun cours, reprit Neji. Cette fac est la plus réputée du pays et vous, vous débarquez ici en touriste. »

Naruto se colla un peu plus à Sakura, cachant avec difficulté sa gène. Heureusement que son amie était plus vive que lui.

« En fait, on est inscrit depuis longtemps ; on a hésité jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?

- Nos tuteurs, s'empressa de répondre Sakura. Ils nous on fait comprendre que plus on était loin d'eux, mieux c'était.

Neji se passa la main dans ses cheveux détaché, visiblement mal à l'aise face à cette réponse.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser ces questions.

- Y a pas de mal, murmura Sakura à la fois contente de son effet et triste de dire du mal de ses parents adoptifs.

- Très bien. Alors apparemment Naruto est affamé »

Lorsque Neji entra dans le salon plus tard dans la soirée, il trouva Sasuke assis par terre, adossé au canapé, un livre à la main. Une bougie lui servant d'éclairage.

« Toujours le même rituel pour bouquiner ? »

L'autre ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, juste au dessus de lui et posa un sac sur la table.

« Naruto est allé chez Sakura, elle n'avait pas tout rangé. Je t'ai pris à manger.

- Pas faim.

- Comme tu veux. Il est bien ton bouquin ?

- Oui.

- Je trouve que tu es encore moins loquasse que d'habitude…

- Et toi tu parles beaucoup trop.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup plus que toi me mêler aux gens, mais il y a un minimum de politesse à avoir. »

Neji s'affala au fond du canapé et allongea ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Ta mère m'a appelé ce matin, elle voulait savoir si nous faisions bonne route et quand est-ce qu'on rentrait?"

Sasuke resta silencieux.

" J'ai dû lui mentir et je n'aime pas ça. Alors maintenant tu m'en dois une. Il retira son pied de la table et alla le poser sur la cuisse de Sasuke, commençant du bout de ses orteilles un massage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Sasuke lâcha son livre et défia le regard gris de son ami. Ce con le provoquait.

"Je crois que tu ne pourrais pas être plus claire."

Sasuke se glissa jusqu'à lui et plaça son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Et tu sais bien que je déteste avoir des dettes» souffla-t-il en attrapant ses lèvres.

Neji ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tandis que les mains de Sasuke s'insinuaient déjà sous sa chemise et qu'il plaçait ses genoux au tour de ses hanches.

« Je te rappel que nous ne vivons plus seuls, et Naruto peut revenir à tout instant. »

Sasuke continua à défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il nous surprenne ? »

Sasuke se releva vivement et sans un mot il tira Neji jusqu'à sa chambre.

La porte à peine refermée, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, dévorant avec plaisir ses lèvres et le débarrassant de ses habits.

Sasuke poussa son amant sur le lit et se déshabilla.

« Tu as l'air bien pressé, » demanda Neji tout en profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Sasuke fondit sur lui.

« Karin doit arriver bientôt »

…

Naruto était allongé sur le tapis mauve du salon de Sakura. Un oreiller sous la nuque, il fixait un point invisible au plafond.

Sakura assise en tailleur sur son canapé regardait la télé.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Neji, ils n'avaient pas échangés la moindre parole. Drôle de situation pour ces deux bavards.

Naruto sentait bien que Sakura était énervée, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se creusait les méninges pour en trouver la cause.

Finalement trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il préféra passer à autre chose.

« Tu as très bien réagi avec Neji tout à l'heure…»

Sakura se pinça la lèvre.

« La pauvre Tsunade si elle savait ça, rigola le blond. Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous… Où est-ce que tu vas trouver des excuses pareilles. »

La rose se laissa glisser au sol et s'agenouilla plaçant son visage au-dessus de celui de Naruto.

« Arrêtes tes conneries. Mon histoire était bidon. Et franchement ça me fait chier de faire croire à Neji que nos tuteurs sont des cons.

- C'est bon tracasses toi pas pour ça. Ils comprendraient.

- Non, ils ne comprendraient pas ! S'énerva Sakura. Personne ne comprend certaines de tes décisions.

- Comme quoi?

- Ta rupture avec Gaara, ou encore que tu ne parles à personne de ta maladie. »

Naruto n'avait pas lâché le plafond des yeux.

« Alors c'est ça, tu n'as pas encore compris… c'est à cause de la pitié. Je déteste les regards des gens sur moi quand ils apprennent… Gaara ne m'aimait pas assez pour comprendre ça. Il avait changé avec moi. »

Sakura se laissa retomber sur ses fesses, Naruto se redressa et essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son amie.

« Tu es triste ou en colère ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…je suis désolée de te forcer à parler de ça, souffla-t-elle. Mais tes nouveaux colocataires, ils sont bizarres. J'ai rencontré un gars tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que Sasuke et Neji avaient fait virer le troisième occupant de l'appart l'année dernière. Ils ont du pouvoir et je n'aimerai pas qu'ils en abusent sur toi.

- Et tu crois que des gens comme eux s'apitoieraient sur mon sort…et si vraiment ça tourne mal, je séduirai Neji. »

Sakura sourit timidement.

« Subtile façon de détourner la conversation…

- En tout cas, à une époque, c'est de leurs physiques dont on aurait parlé en premier. »

Naruto repris sa position initiale. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser plus de questions.

Sakura le connaissait par cœur, s'il n'en n'avait pas envie, il ne révèlerait pas la vérité quitte à se retrouver à la rue.

Elle soupira et se calla contre le canapé. Ce n'était pas grave, si ça devait arriver, elle trouverait une idée pour les sortir de la mélasse. C'était toujours de cette façon que ça se passait.

Ils avaient dix ans et Naruto se faisait battre. Sakura comme une idiote ne remarquait rien. Un jour leur tuteur leva la main sur elle. Alors au milieu de la nuit, Naruto l'avait tiré de son sommeil tourmenté et ils avaient fuit.

Ils galopaient dans les rues de Konoha, ne sachant pas où aller.

« Naruto, je ne veux plus être retrouvée.

- Je sais. Je vais nous trouver une superbe cachette. »

Et c'est là qu'elle eut une merveilleuse idée. Malgré les larmes qui dévoraient son visage, elle sourit.

« Tous les deux, on déteste l'école et on est des cancres.

- Ben oui, et ce n'est pas fait pour nous aider.

- Allons à l'école. C'est les vacances et personne ne nous cherchera là-bas. »

Et effectivement, les deux enfants restèrent quinze jours seuls dans l'établissement. Trafiquant les distributeurs pour manger et dormant dans l'infirmerie.

Ils étaient bien trop responsable pour leur âge, mais Sakura adorait vivre comme une adulte.

Alors, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, lorsque la nouvelle directrice les trouva dans la salle de jeu, elle devint hystérique.

La femme avait lu dans le regard de Naruto qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour calmer cette petite fille déboussolée qui pleurait et hurlait.

Plus tard, la directrice les avait écouté raconter leur histoire: celle des enfants de l'assistance perturbés et mythomanes.

Et pour la première fois un adulte leur fit confiance, ce fut Tsunade.

« Hé, Sakura tu vas finir ton gâteau ? Ça fait trois fois que je te demande.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tu te rappelles de notre fugue ? »

Naruto sourit.

« Oh que oui. Quinze jours de rêve et aucunes réprimandes. En plus après tu es devenue bonne élève et enfin tu me servais à quelque chose… »

Son rire fut étouffé par un coussin.

« Crétin. Et pour la peine, je mange mon gâteau. »

Elle se rua sur le biscuit avant que Naruto ne réagisse.

« Au fait, demanda-t-il. Tu dors dans quelle chambre? »

Sakura se dandina et lui lança un regard de biche.

« Je me disais… puisque je suis toute seule…

- Que tu pourrais dormir chez moi cette nuit. »

Sakura alla l'embrasser et rangea son salon. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui de Naruto. Un futon ordinaire, des meubles sobres, les murs peint en blanc et pas de balcon, ni de vue sur le parc. Il était sûr qu'elle passerait plus de temps chez son ami.

Dans le couloir, plusieurs étudiants se baladaient d'une chambre à une autre, en fait toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sauf celle où ils allaient.

L'un d'entre eux salua Sakura.

« C'est qui ? Interrogea Naruto.

- Kiba, c'est lui que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. Il est sympa.

- Tu as remarqué que la porte de chez moi est la seule de fermée.

- Oui. Neji a l'air plus sociable que Sasuke mais apparemment il ne se mélange pas trop aux autres quand même. Ça ne va pas trop te changer de Konoha. Gaara était pareil.

- Si tu le dis. »

Dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Neji et Sasuke sur le canapé, des livres à la main, et entre les deux, une fille les détailla derrière de grosses lunettes carrées.

« C'est qui ceux-là ? » lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Le ton qu'elle employa fit serrer les poings à Sakura.

Neji posa son livre tandis que Sasuke analysa discrètement la réaction de la rose.

« Karin, voici Sakura et Naruto, notre colocataire.

- Depuis quand vous êtes trois à vivre ici ?

- Depuis ce matin, » répondit Sakura sur le même ton.

Naruto regarda tour à tour les deux filles. La lèvre supérieure de Sakura faisait des petits sauts, preuve qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un, homme ou femme lui parle mal.

« Si ça vous dérange pas les gars, Sakura va dormir ici. Elle est toute seule et…

- Pas de problème, le coupa Neji. Tu es chez toi, tu fais comme tu veux.

- Très bien alors bonne nuit. »

Neji ramassa son livre et Karin attrapa la télécommande pour lever le son.

Sasuke grogna et se leva. Sans dire un mot, il passa dans la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre.

Neji sourit en le regardant faire. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ce soir.

Karin l'avait comprit et avait du mal à dissimuler sa pène.

L'Hyuuga ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il la trouvait égoïste et prétentieuse. Il ne supportait pas non plus son entêtement à rester avec Sasuke. Elle continuait à l'aduler alors qu'il se foutait d'elle et elle le savait. Elle se croyait forte, mais cette fille n'avait aucun caractère.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Neji souffla de lassitude.

« Arrêtes de parler aussi mal aux gens. Un jour ça va mal finir. »

Tout à l'heure, il avait rêvé que Sakura se jette sur elle et la castagne. Ses grosses lunettes auraient volés de son visage, elle n'aurait plus rien vu…

« Et pourquoi tu souris maintenant ?

- Pour rien.

- Je rentre chez moi. J'ai des premières années et je ne veux pas qu'elles se croient chez elles en s'étalant partout.

- Elles sont chez elles.

- Fermes là. T'es mal placé pour dire ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait virer ton voisin de chambre. »

Neji lui offrit son plus grand sourire et lui répondit tout bas:

« C'est Sasuke qui l'a fait. Va savoir pourquoi »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta. D'un mouvement vif elle quitta l'appartement et claqua la porte.

La seconde d'après, Sasuke réapparut dans la pièce.

« On se fait un film. »


	4. Chapter 4

Le réveille affichait 2h30 et Sakura n'avait toujours fermé les yeux. Le lendemain serait une dure journée et plus elle y pensait plus elle s'agitait. Discrètement elle se faufila hors du lit de son frère. Comme à son habitude Naruto n'avait pas fermé les volets, la lune pleine projetait dans la chambre une lumière froide. Sakura gagna la fenêtre et observa le paysage. Face à elle s'étendait le campus, la grande tour en verre percée au travers de quelques arbres. Ils étaient hauts et touffus, des chênes pour la plupart. Sakura n'était pas assez collé en botanique pour connaitre les autres espèces. Les routes et les parkings semblaient avoir était coulés autour d'eux. A côté s'élevaient des immeubles anciens mais entretenus en pierre blanche haut de trois ou quatre étages similaires à celui où elle était. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées, derrières certaines des ombres s'agitaient.

Elle s'imagina une bande d'amis qui fêtaient leur retrouvaille après plusieurs mois de vacances, heureux de commencer ensembles une nouvelle année. Peut-être dansaient-ils un verre de bière à la main sur une musique entrainante ou discutaient-ils simplement de la pluie et du beau temps, confiants pour l'année avenir. Pas comme elle. Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain et surtout elle était seule.

Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes sur le ciel étoilé. Les visages tristes de Tsunade et Jiraya lui apparurent. Ces derniers mois elle s'était montrée forte pour eux, ils avaient l'impression d'abandonner leurs enfants en les envoyant si loin d'eux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, Sakura le comprenait et le leur rappelait chaque jours. Et bien qu'elle ne puisse rien affirmer sur la santé de Naruto elle leur avait juré qu'ils seraient se débrouiller.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle comprenait qu'elle avait mentit à ses parents comme à elle-même.

Derrière elle Naruto gémît. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité. Sakura se retourna et s'approcha du lit. Doucement elle se pencha et elle passa sa main sur le front moite de son frère. Dans son sommeil il lui attrapa le poignet et le serra tendrement. Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se réveiller, mais ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. Elle resta immobile de longues minutes et Naruto finit par se rendormir.

Ses jambes étaient toutes ankylosées lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle remua les orteils pour relancer sa circulation sanguine et elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de son frère pour prendre une pile de document. Avant de sortir elle regarda Naruto et constata qu'il s'était détendu, rassurée elle quitta la chambre et se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Sakura fut surprise de trouver Sasuke devant la télé. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule victime d'insomnie, d'où elle se trouvait elle pouvait voir ses yeux grands ouverts. Ses magnifiques yeux noirs pensa-t-elle. Elle avait beau le trouver des plus désagréable, force lui était de constater que Sasuke était d'une beauté troublante. Sa peau blanche, ses lèvres fines et son petit nez pointue, tout s'accordaient parfaitement sur son visage ovale.

En pleine contemplation elle crût l'entendre soupirer. Rougissante, elle détourna le regard. Elle resta immobile tandis qu'il continuait de l'ignorer. Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire à un mec si arrogant. Elle l'aurait rencontré à Konoha elle lui aurait déjà exprimé le fond de ses pensées. En outre qu'il était aussi beau que con.

Mais c'est avec lui que Naruto devait vivre et surtout il n'était pas un étudiant comme les autres. Il était le fils de l'homme qui dirigeait la clinique et peut-être même l'université. Elle n'avait pas le choix elle se devait d'être aimable.

Sakura serra ses documents contre sa poitrine et cala un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

A la recherche d'un sujet de conversation elle remarqua qu'elle connaissait le film qu'il regardait.

« C'est Eternel Sunshine… J'adore ce film. C'est l'un des plus belles histoires d'amour que j'ai jamais vu. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu ne l'a jamais vu pourtant c'est un DVD. Elle inspecta la boite qui était posé sur la table basse. Elle ne semblait pas toute neuve et il n'y avait pas de marque de location dessus. C'est bien toi qui l'ai mis.

- J'ai pris le premier qui me tombait sous la main. Tu as fini avec tes questions! »

Sakura gloussa.

« Je connais des mecs qui se lèvent au milieu de la nuit pour regarder des pornos, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un qui regarde des films d'amour.

- Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'amour, c'est la construction du film qui est intéressante. »

Cette fois-ci Sakura rigola à pleine dent. Sasuke venait de s'emporter et il venait d'avouer involontairement qu'il aimait ce film.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança, glaça le sang à Sakura. Allait-il la tuer pour ça ?

« Désolé, dit-elle en se reprenant. »

Deux minutes avant elle s'était promis d'être gentil et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se foutre de sa gueule. Et elle se vantait d'être plus intelligente que son frère.

« Je te jure que ça resta entre nous. »

Se faisant la plus petite possible, elle glissa le long du canapé et posa sur la table en verre ses papiers. Elle pencha dessus : dossier d'admission, inscription aux cours, plan et règlement intérieur. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Certains papiers auraient pu être remplis depuis des semaines mais le courrier était arrivé la veille à Konoha.

« Et cette fac est supposé être à la pointe de la technologie…même pas foutu d'envoyer des mails. »

Elle avait exprimé sa pensé à voix haute, derrière elle ne vit pas Sasuke sourire.

Elle ne faisait que survoler chacun des documents, incapable de se concentrer. Lasse, elle se laissa tomber contre le canapé, son dos cogna contre l'accoudoir. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, juste pour se calmer. Elle ne se sentit pas sombrer malgré sa position inconfortable.

Naruto se positionna devant les portes électriques. Elles restèrent closes. Il regarda sa montre: 07:45, l'administration n'ouvrait qu'à 08:00 et son rendez-vous était un quart d'heure plus tard.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre.

Naruto regarda le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. La veille il avait remarqué un balcon accessible par le salon. Au pied du bâtiment il avait découvert un immense parc qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. Une multitude de chemins en gravier blanc zigzaguaient entre les différents parterres de fleurs colorés. Tous semblaient rejoindre une magnifique fontaine en marbre. L'eau jaillissait du sabre d'un samouraï immobile. Plus loin l'un des chemins disparaissait sous un bosquet verdoyant. La parc s'arrêtait juste après, juste devant le grand bâtiment blanc.

Naruto soupira, même si voir la clinique de chez lui ne l'enchantait guère il pouvait au moins se satisfaire de ne pas avoir à passer devant un restaurant ou un distributeur de nourriture. Ce matin il devait être à jeun et il aurait été incapable de résister à la tentation.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une femme vienne ouvrir la porte.

Habillée tout en blanc, un badge sur sa poitrine indiquait son nom et sa fonction.

Malgré le fait que ce soit un établissement privé et réputé, la clinique ressemblait bien à un établissement de soin : les longs couloirs blancs et clairs, les uniformes, et surtout l'odeur, qui insupportait Naruto.

Une nuit Sakura était revenu avec un garçon. Avant même qu'il ne le rencontre, Naruto avait senti qu'il travaillait dans un hôpital. Effectivement il était infirmier. Par compassion, la rose ne l'avait jamais ramené chez eux.

Naruto se dirigea vers l'accueil.

La secrétaire lui sourit poliment.

« Bonjour, je cherche le service de néphrologie.

- C'est au premier étage à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Laissez Ana. Je m'en occupe. »

Naruto se retourna.

« Vous devez être M. Uzumaki. Je suis le Docteur Uchiha. »

Sakura se laissa tomber sur un banc . Il était huit heures et demie, elle tournait en rond depuis huit heures et comme une gourde, elle avait mis ses sandales neuves à talon.

Elle déplia son plan. Elle espérait quand l'espace de cinq minutes son cerveau ait appris à se repérer. Toutes les personnes à qui elle avait demandé sa route lui avaient indiqués une mauvaise direction et selon elle, volontairement.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Temari: _Les riches sont cons, je le sais, je suis riche et pas autant que les gens de cette fac._

Pour une fois son amie avait eu raison.

Sakura regretta de ne pas avoir fait plus attention avec Neji hier soir. Et elle regretta encore plus de ne pas avoir attendu que l'un des deux garçons soit réveillé pour leur demander de l'accompagner.

Elle releva le nez de son plan toujours indescriptible, et scruta la foule. Par chance elle aperçut Sasuke. Il regardait dans sa direction. Elle lui fit un signe et, il disparut dans la foule.

« L'enfoiré, s'énerva-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu un con pareil. »

Elle ressortit de ses papiers. Elle s'était réveillée complètement perdu à 7h30 toujours assise sur le tapis du salon. Elle avait était réveillé Naruto, s'était douché rapidement et avant de partir avait ramassé les documents qui n'avaient pas bougé de la table. C'est là qu'elle avait vu, sur la liste des cours que proposé la fac, des annotations écrites au crayon à papier. Il était inscrit quels cours étaient intéressants et ceux qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être Neji, il n'était pas ne pouvait-être que Sasuke ?

« Vraiment bizarre.

- Tu parles toute seule Sakura. »

Elle releva la tête et reconnu son voisin de palier. Un sourire irradia son visage.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir Kiba.

- C'est vrai. Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Visiblement tu es perdu. Dis-moi ce que tu cherches.

- Je cherche le bureau du doyen. Parce que cela aurait était trop simple que toutes l'administration soit dans le même bâtiment. »

Le jeune lui sourit et en posant les mains sur ses épaules la fit se retourner.

- Le bureau que tu cherches est juste là. »

Sakura baissa la tête.

« Je suis trop nulle…

- Mais non c'est difficile de se repérer dans un endroit aussi grand. Moi j'ai mis six mois avant d'arrêter de me perdre.

- Tu mens pour me réconforter, n'est-ce pas. C'est gentil.

- De rien. Va- y je t'attends là si tu veux.

- Merci. Si on se connaissait plus je te serrerai dans mes bras. »

Les joues du garçon rougirent légèrement. Sakura le remercia encore et se précipita dans le petit bâtiment.

Sakura pénétra dans un hall austère. Le parquet craqué sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la seule personne présente. Derrière un bureau en bois verni, une femme pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

La rose se rapprocha.

« Excusez-moi Madame, serait-il possible de voir le doyen ?

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors ce n'est pas possible.

- S'il vous plait. Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça fait vingt ans que je travaille ici. Je connais toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables. »

Sakura commença à s'impatienter. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sur sa gauche une salle d'attente était entièrement vide.

« Soyez gentille. Il n'y a personne qui l'attend. »

La femme regarda au dessus de ses grosses lunettes.

« J'ai l'air d'être gentille. »

Sakura serra des poings.

« Vous ne l'êtes sûrement pas. Moi par contre je suis têtue. Alors je vais aller dans cette salle et je n'en bougerai pas temps que je ne l'aurais pas vu. »

Déterminée, elle fit claquer ses talons et s'installa de façon à voir toutes les personnes qui entreraient.

Peu de temps après, un homme aux cheveux gris pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Il échangea quelques mots avec la secrétaire avant de se diriger vers Sakura.

L'homme la salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit face à elle.

Sakura regarda sa montre. Naruto devait avoir commencé sa dialyse elle aurait préféré être avec lui, plutôt que de s'emmerder ici.

« C'est vraiment rigolo ça. »

Sakura leva les yeux vers l'homme.

Il la fixait. Elle en fit de même. Une mèche de ses cheveux argentés recouvrait son œil gauche. Son autre œil était plissé alors qu'il souriait.

« C'est vraiment trop drôle, répéta-t-il.

- Pardon. Vous me parlez ?

- Oui et non. Ce sont vos cheveux, roses… C'est…comment dire, ridicule. »

Sakura resta choquée une demie seconde avant de réagir comme à son habitude.

« Vous êtes qui pour me critiquer comme ça, hurla-t-elle en se levant. Est-ce que je vous ai fait remarquer que pour un homme qui ne semble pas avoir plus de la trentaine, votre coiffure est misérable et que vos cheveux gris vous vieillissent de vingt ans ?!De plus vous n'avez aucune éducation ou quoi? Quel genre de personnage êtes-vous pour vous moquer aussi ouvertement d'une jeune femme ?! »

L'homme toujours assis, rigola et tendit la main à Sakura.

« Enchanté. Je suis Kakashi Hatake. Directeur de ce campus. »

La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Sakura était abasourdie. Venait-elle vraiment d'hurler sur le doyen ?

« Désolé, reprit-il, j'aime tester les élèves que je rencontre.

Venez avec moi. »

Sakura le suivit comme un automate. Ils repassèrent devant la secrétaire. Elle dévisagea le directeur et secoua la tête, désespérée.

Kakashi ouvrit une porte et laissa passer Sakura.

Son bureau faisait la taille du salon à Sakura. Un parquet visiblement ancien recouvrait le sol. Le bureau en bois précieux était recouvert d'un tas de papier. Cela lui rappela celui de Tsunade.

« Asseyez-vous mademoiselle…

- Haruno. »

Elle s'assit timidement sur le bord d'un fauteuil en cuir marron. Ses moites s'agrippèrent aux accoudoirs.

L'homme s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau, il poussa une pile de document et en extirpa un ordinateur portable. Il l'ouvrit et pianota sur le clavier. Il parcouru rapidement des yeux l'écran.

« Alors Sakura Haruno. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? »

Sakura hésita et rechercha ses mots. Si Naruto apprenait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander, il lui en voudrait.

« Je suis venue pour vous demander une dérogation pour mon frère Naruto Uzumaki. Certains des cours qu'il convoitait sont complets et… »

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Votre frère est venu ici pour suivre des soins dans la clinique la plus réputée du pays, gérée par une famille très riche qui en plus possède la moitié de cette faculté. Si le fils aîné de cette famille me demande d'accueillir un élève, je le fais sans rechigner et cela même si, en passant, ses résultats scolaires sont médiocres. Donc il pourra suivre tous les cours qu'il désire sans être questionné sur ses absences répétés. Mais j'avais expliqué tout cela à votre tutrice. Elle ne vous a rien dit ? »

Sakura resta hébété, Tsunade leur avait fait remplir à tous les deux les tests d'admission.

Kakashi attendit une réaction de Sakura, puise qu'elle ne dît rien il reprit :

« Pour vous cela est différent, il était nécessaire que vous réussissiez les tests et je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai jamais vu ça, parce beaucoup de nos élèves sont considérés comme des génies, mais je dois souligner que vos résultats sont très bon. Je sais que vous arrivez ici dans des conditions difficile donc je vais faire mon maximum pour que vous soyez acceptée dans les cours que vous désirez. »

Sakura le dévisagea quelques secondes, le comportement de ce doyen l'intriguait, il n'avait aucune raison d'être si accommodant avec elle.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites preuve d'une telle gentillesse avec moi? » demanda-t-elle.

Kakashi rigola.

« Permettez-moi de vous poser une question? Si Naruto n'aurait pas été malade, et que vous n'auriez pas passée l'année précédente à son chevet, ne vous seriez-vous pas inscrite en suivant les processus que l'on dit habituel, dans une fac comme la nôtre ?… si vous appelez ça de la gentillesse, moi j'appelle ça de la justice. »

Il avait trouvé les bons mots pour convaincre Sakura de sa bonne foi, et malgré qu'elle fût touchée, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le ton et les termes employés divergeaient avec l'apparence physique du directeur.

« Une dernière chose Sakura, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquo entre nous: que ce soit pour Naruto ou pour vous la fac reste payante, les Uchiha ne perdent aucuns centimes… »

Malgré l'importance de la dernière phrase du doyen, Sakura sortit en gaîment du bâtiment. Les choses semblaient moins dures que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se sentait rassuré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un job.

« Et bien, rare sont les jolies filles qui sortent si joyeuses de chez Kakashi. »

Sakura s'arrêta devant Kiba.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé désagréable, mais comme beaucoup ici, il est bizarre.

- Comme beaucoup ici…répéta Kiba. J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi.»

- Non, je disais ça comme ça. » Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était temps qu'elle rejoigne Naruto.

« Excuse-moi Kiba mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous. On va peut-être se recroiser plus tard ? »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement avant de se retourner.

« Tu peux m'indiquer la direction de notre résidence ? »

Kiba, en souriant lui indiqua.

« Merci. A plus » Cria-t-elle en reprenant sa course.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura enfila son masque et sa blouse. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant d'enfoncer le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre comme à chaque fois ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le lit où Naruto était allongé.

« Salut ma belle.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois sorti de la douche avant de partir. »

Elle l'attaquait pour dissiper son malaise.

Naruto orienta son regard vers un rideau blanc tendu qui séparait la pièce en deux, une ombre s'agitât de l'autre côté.

« Vous voyez ! À peine arrivée elle m'engueule. »

Sakura donna une tape sur le front de Naruto.

« Ne commence pas à me faire une sale réputation. Elle se tourna vers l'inconnu. Tout ce que Naruto vous a dit à mon sujet est faux.

- Tu viens de prouver le contraire, railla Naruto.

- Bon, y'a peut-être du vrai, admit Sakura. Mais je suis certaine qu'il a exagéré sur mon caractère.»

Un léger rire s'éleva dans la pièce, un rire grave qui fit frissonner Sakura. Elle regarda l'ombre se déplacer, et le rideau s'ouvrir lentement.

La rose resta figée une seconde.

« C'est mon médecin, expliqua Naruto. Itachi Uchiha, c'est le grand frère de Sasuke. »

Sakura avait toujours su apprécier le charme des hommes qu'elle rencontrait, et celui-ci vous sautait aux yeux rien qu'en rencontrant son regard noir. Mais pour une fois, Sakura ne jugea pas sa beauté flagrante. Ce qui capta l'attention de la jeune femme était surtout l'âge que paraissait avoir le médecin, celui qui devait s'occuper de son frère.

« Excusez-moi, mais puis-je vous demander votre âge et êtes-vous encore étudiant?

- Sakura ! Ca va pas de poser ce genre de questions ! s'indigna Naruto.

- Quoi, j'ai demandé poliment!

- T'es pas croyable, tu vois bien qu'il a la blouse, le stéthoscope. Naruto de redressa dans son lit et pointa du doigt la poitrine du médecin. Et là tu vois le badge, c'est écrit dessus : Docteur Uchiha!

Sakura se moquait bien de son badge, elle voulait savoir, il était hors de question qu'un interne s'occupe de son frère.

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme, attendant fermement une réponse. Elle le vit sourire sous son masque, ce qui lui déplut fortement.

- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, j'ai l'habitude. Sachez Madame que j'ai vingt-six ans.

- Vingt-six ans, répéta Sakura, et vous êtes déjà néphrologue. »

Naruto s'enfonça au fond de son lit, tandis que le médecin dévisageait sa sœur. Il resta silencieux un instant, souriant encore :

"J'étais très en avance à l'école, déclara-t-il. Et puis son visage redevint soudainement sérieux alors qu'il saisissait le dossier de son patient posé sur le bord du lit. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions parler du traitement de votre frère, à moins que vous ne vouliez voir un autre médecin ? »

Le ton du médecin, plus ferme, aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise Sakura, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Néanmoins, elle se rappela les paroles de Kakashi sur le fait que la Fac accueillait beaucoup de génie. Ce médecin devait en faire partie, donc elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute sur ses compétences.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Naruto m'as dit que le médecin de Konoha vous avez expliqué la procédure et que vous aviez beaucoup étudié le sujet, mais je vais quand même revoir avec vous les grandes lignes. »

Itachi fit le tour du lit et proposa à Sakura de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de son frère, lui-même s'installa sur le bord du lit et retira son masque.

Les mains de Sakura et de Naruto se rencontrèrent instinctivement. Sakura sentit les tremblements de Naruto, à moins que ce ne fussent les siens?

Elle n'osa pas le regarder et se concentra sur le médecin.

Elle remarqua seulement la proximité d'Itachi. A Konoha, elle n'avait rencontré les médecins que dans leur cabinet, assis loin d'eux, séparés par un grand bureau, froids et distants. Si elle tendait la main, elle pouvait toucher la cuisse du médecin, cela lui procura une sensation étrange. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard profond du médecin, il lui sourit à elle puis à son frère alors elle comprit qu'il n'était pas un médecin comme les autres.

D'une voix calme et posé il commença son récit:

« J'ai fait passer à Naruto, un examen pour vérifier l'état de son système circulatoire. Les résultats sont plutôt bons et il est possible de créer la fistule avec vos propres tissus. Pour faire simple je vais relier entre elle veine et artère, cette intervention permet d'accélérer votre débit sanguin et de diminuer le temps de dialyse. Je vais opérer sous anesthésie générale et comme toute opération cela comporte des risques…

- Nous connaissons les risques éventuels Docteur, le coupa Sakura, elle regardait Naruto et voyait qu'il n'écoutait plus le médecin. Vous pouvez simplement nous dire quand l'opération aura-t-elle lieu? »

Itachi s'adressa directement à Naruto:

« Vous serez admis Jeudi soir et je vous opèrerais Vendredi matin. Si tout se passe bien vous sortirez Samedi après votre dialyse et la fistule sera utilisable dans six ou huit semaines. Avez-vous des questions?

- Non Docteur, nous savons tout ce qu'il y a savoir. Merci. »

Sakura lui sourit inconsciemment, il avait remarqué lui aussi l'inattention de Naruto. Il se leva.

« Je vous laisse tout de même un livret. Comme convenu je vais appeler vos parents pour les informer des derniers évènements. Je passerais vous voir à la fin de la dialyse. »

Il les salua et quitta la chambre, tout en offrant un dernier sourire à Sakura. Il ne savait pas comme ce sourire qui pour lui devait-être banale, était réconfortant pour elle, car à l' instant où il passa la porte une nouvelle épreuve attendait Sakura.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec son frère pendant une séance, le visage de Naruto se fermait, son sourire s'effaçait et parfois ses yeux pleuraient.

Sakura était la seule à voir cette facette. Elle savait à quel point Naruto en avait besoin, mais elle redoutait ces instants. A chaque fois, elle ressortait complètement vidée.

Et le comble de l'histoire, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Jamais un de leur proche ne pourrait imaginer Naruto dans un tel état. Où peut-être faisaient-ils exprès de ne rien voir ? Sakura secoua la tête. Elle ne devait rien reprocher, à personne.

Après de longues minutes de silences, elle posa enfin les yeux sur Naruto.

« Je t'ai apporté des mangas, si ça t'intéresses.

- Pose-les sur la table, je verrai plus tard. »

Sa voix était basse et remplie de lassitude. Ses océans restaient figés sur cette affreuse machine.

« J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on me filtre, je perds quelques choses…je ne sais pas quoi…de la joie, de la vie. »

Sakura se pinça la lèvre. Elle resta silencieuse, si elle s'aventurait à essayer de le réconforter, ils se disputeraient.

«Si tu ne veux pas rester, déclara Naruto froidement, je ne t'oblige pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu ne me parles pas.

- Excuse-moi, je repensais à ton médecin, mentit-elle. Il est quand même très jeune. Mais bon apparemment dans la famille Uchiha, en plus d'être très beau, ils sont aussi très intelligents… Sinon, j'ai pu nous inscrire à tous les cours que l'on voulait. Et je me suis perdu, encore une fois… »

Elle lui raconta sa matinée en oubliant volontairement les détails de sa conversation avec le doyen.

Sakura regarda sa montre, il restait deux heures à attendre. Naruto s'était endormi. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se blottir contre son torse et le serrer dans ses bras, mais ce foutu tuyau l'en empêchait. Rien n'aidait à remonter son moral.

En sortant d'ici, elle devrait se mettre sérieusement à chercher un boulot. Mais si Naruto était trop fatigué, elle devrai rester avec lui.

A Konoha, dès qu'il sortait de l'hôpital, il retrouvait son sourire, alors Sakura se sentait moins indispensable et les autres pouvaient prendre la relève pour lui tenir compagnie, aller chercher les médicaments, faire à manger. Mais ici, elle était seule.

Sakura se gifla mentalement. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller.

C'était une chance de pouvoir être soigné ici. Itachi était réputé dans tout le pays. Il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que les médecins de Konoha, qui avaient sous-estimé la gravité de la maladie.

« Attends-moi ici, j'ai garé la voiture sur le parking derrière.

- Tu es venue en voiture. Pourquoi tu n'es pas passée par le parc ? »

Elle voulut lui dire, regardes toi Naruto, tu tiens à peine debout et tu veux traverser le parc à pied! Il serait capable de le faire juste pour lui faire croire qu'il tenait le coup. Imbécile. Elle préféra ne rien dire et disparut au coin du bâtiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke descendait rapidement les marches qui le menaient au rez-de-chaussée et emprunta la porte de derrière. Il longea sur plusieurs mètres le mur de la fac et entra dans le parc.

Sasuke suivit le chemin pavé qui traversait les jardins. Sur ses abords des parterres de fleurs recouvraient l'herbe verte de taches rouges et jaunes.

Au milieu, autour de la fontaine, sa mère avait fait planter des centaines de lys. Sasuke détestait la forte odeur qu'elles répandaient. Avant d'y arriver, il tourna à droite et s'engagea sur un plus petit chemin.

Les pavés avaient laissés place à du gravier blanc qui crissait sous ses pas fermes. Le chemin descendait légèrement et plus loin il disparaissait sous l'ombre de grands arbres plantés de chaque côté.

L'air devenait plus frais. Sasuke ralentit. Il adorait cet endroit, il y passait beaucoup de son temps à lire, appuyé sur le tronc d'un vieux chêne.

C'était aussi à cet endroit qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il était.

Cela aurait pu être romantique. Il y avait la lune, les étoiles et une légère brise venait jouer dans les cheveux long de Neji. Mais Sasuke n'avait eu envie que de chaire.

Son ami était au téléphone avec son mec de l'époque. La conversation sans pudeur avait fait augmenter la température corporelle de Sasuke, peut-être à cause des joints qu'ils avaient fumés juste avant.

Il s'était rapproché de Neji et lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains.

« Tu n'as plus de batterie, » avait-il dit d'une voix suave, que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

Il ne se souvenait pas ou très peu du goût des lèvres de Neji ce soir-là. Néanmoins il se rappelait de chacun de ses soupirs. Il se souvenait de ses mains plongées dans ses cheveux et de l'écorce griffant sa peau…

Sasuke secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Lorsqu'il y arriva devant le chêne, un couple occupait sa place. Il s'arrêta pour les dévisager sans aucune gêne. Il avait bien l'intention de leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici, mais il fût interrompu par son téléphone. Un nouveau message de son frère qui lui demander de se dépêcher.

Il râla bruyamment et repris sa marche rapide.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking il s'immobilisa. Encore à couvert des arbres il observa son nouveau colocataire qui patientait devant l'entrée.

Le visage qu'il avait vu mate était aujourd'hui grisonnant et ses grands yeux bleus étaient cernés, il semblait au bord du malaise. Il se serait précipité pour l'aider s'il n'avait pas vu Sakura arriver en voiture. Pour plusieurs raison il se sentit soulagé. Il s'imagina le ridicule de la situation, digne d'une histoire à l'eau de rose de pacotille où le héros (lui) sauverait d'une chute certaine son coup de foudre secret. Il en aurait presque rigolé s'il n'avait pas su Naruto gravement malade.

La voiture s'éloigna et Sasuke sortit de sa cachette.

« Hé petit frère, tu rêves ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux, tout comme les autres personnes présentes devant le bâtiment, pour voir Itachi hurler de sa fenêtre de bureau.

« Alors, tu montes ! »

Sasuke se frappa le front. Il n'y avait que son frère pour crier du premier étage comme s'il était dans un HLM.

Itachi se recula brusquement la seconde d'après Sasuke put voir le visage froid de son père regarder par la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du bureau.

Finalement Itachi ne serait pas disponible tout de suite. Néanmoins Sasuke pénétra quand même dans le grand hall pour rejoindre le service de son frère.

« Bonjour Sasuke. Votre frère est en rendez-vous.

- Bonjour Meï…il est encore avec notre père, dit-il en se glissant derrière le comptoir et en s'asseyant sur le bureau de la secrétaire.

Meï était la seule employée avec qui il parlait. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coupés au carré et ses habits sous sa blouse étaient ceux d'une adolescente. Elle disait toujours que c'était pour séduire Itachi. Cela avait toujours fait sourire Sasuke.

Les voix s'élevèrent dans le bureau d'Itachi. Sasuke posa les yeux sur la porte close.

« Tu as bafoué mon autorité en acceptant ce patient ! Il ne peut payer aucun de ses soins si tu continu comme ça je ne te laisserai jamais diriger cet établissement ! Tu nous ruinerais !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de gérer cette entreprise, moi je m'occupe d'être humain ! »

Sasuke sauta du bureau.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille les interrompre, dit-il à la secrétaire.

- Je crois aussi. »

Il se dirigea vers le bureau.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna vers Meï, elle tenait un sac dans les mains.

« Le repas de votre frère. Ça vous donnera une bonne excuse pour entrer. »

Elle lui tendit l'objet en souriant. Sasuke la remercia par un signe de tête.

Il poussa la porte sans frapper.

Les deux Uchiha se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par le bureau d'Itachi les bras tendus et les mains plaquées sur le bois laqué du meuble. La même expression de colère dévorant leur visage.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Itachi ressemblait le plus à leur père. Les cernes sous leurs yeux étaient similaires donnant à leur regard une profondeur glaciale. Si trente années ne les séparaient pas, on pourrait les prendre pour des jumeaux.

« 'Tachi, j'ai ton déjeuné. »

Ils détournèrent vivement vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour Père, dit-il en se courbant légèrement »

Le patriarche se retourna, salua son cadet, et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Une dernière chose, Itachi, ce patient est ton dernier cas social. »

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Itachi se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant. Sasuke prit place face à lui et lui tendit le sac de nourriture.

En silence, il attaqua son premier repas de la journée.

Le sandwich fut rapidement avaler.

« C'était bon ? demanda Sasuke

- Oui…les cours reprennent demain ?

- Oui…père et toi, c'est de pire en pire.

- Peut-être… Karin va bien ?

- Sûrement… c'est Naruto ton nouveau patient ?

- Je ne sais pas…tu peux aller chez moi, un ouvrier doit venir pour réparer ma clim ?

- Passe-moi les clefs. »

Itachi donna son trousseau à son frère et le regarda partir en souriant. Le dialogue n'était vraiment pas de mise entre Uchiha.

La porte fermée, Sasuke sortit de la poche de son jean, une autre clef qu'il avait subtilisée à son frère. Il fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il descendit dans les sous-sols de la clinique et grimpa sur la R1 d'Itachi.

Lorsqu'il mit en route la moto, tous ses poils se dressèrent. Il prit quelques secondes pour profiter du doux bruit du moteur. Il accéléra légèrement le son devenant plus sourd révélant la puissance de l'engin.

Sasuke releva la béquille et s'élança.

Il passa rapidement sous la fenêtre de son frère et s'engagea sur la route qui menait en ville. Lorsqu'il passa devant la faculté, les gens se retournèrent pour l'observer il devina les regards racoleurs des filles et jaloux des garçons. Il avait beau se dire qu'il s'en foutait cela l'énervait toujours.

Il posa une vitesse et se pencha pour passer le premier virage de la route montagneuse.

Roulant à vive allure il arriva rapidement en ville.

La ville de Kakuno se divisait en trois grandes parties, la première en venant de la fac était le quartier ancien : les maisons de samouraïs étaient toujours habités par les familles les plus riches. Certaines, comme celle de Sasuke vivaient ici depuis des siècles et leur domaine s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares. Sasuke la traversa en prenant grand soin de ne pas passer devant chez ses parents. Une seule petite rue, et tout le paysage changeait. Les terrains arborés devenaient d'immenses parkings réservés aux centres commerciaux. Le bois des maisons était remplacé par le verre. Au milieu des magasins et des restaurants, de grands immeubles résidentiels avaient été construits. Itachi vivait dans un de cela, bien qu'il préférait le calme de la maison familiale, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour quitter ses parents. Derrière ces luxueux bâtiments, une rivière s'écoulait. Un seul pont reliait la dernière partie de la ville.

Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure à Kakuno, soit vous étiez riches à ne plus savoir quoi faire de votre argent, soit vous étiez pauvres et viviez aux abords des usines dans des cages à lapin insalubre. Sasuke s'étonnait toujours qu'aucun homme tel que son père n'ait fait construire un mur pour les séparer des petites gens, comme il disait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Sasuke se gara devant l'immeuble de son frère. Malgré les moyens dont disposait Itachi, il avait choisi un appartement modeste (enfin autant qu'il puisse l'être dans une ville de millionnaire). En fait, c'était une des rares résidences sans portier, sans hall immense décoré de tapisserie et de moulure et sans piscine.

Sasuke se disait toujours que son frère avait choisi ce genre d'appartement juste pour contrarier leur père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, murmura Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, » répondu Naruto avec le même volume.

Les deux amis venaient d'arriver à leur étage. Ils observaient sans se cacher une jeune fille qui se tenait devant la porte de Naruto. Petite et menue, de long cheveux noir lui retomber dans le dos.

Depuis cinq minutes elle répétait les mêmes gestes elle redressait ses épaules, relevait son visage et tendait le bras pour frapper à la porte, puis se rétractait : ses épaules s'affaissaient, son bras retournait le long de son corps, et d'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient l'entendre souffler.

« Bon, ben moi j'y vais.

- Attends Saku...ra »

Naruto essaya de la retenir par le bras, mais elle l'esquiva.

Elle se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre. La brune fit un pas en arrière.

« Salut, commença la rose. Je peux t'aider ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et baissa la tête.

Sakura eu à peine le temps de voir ses yeux gris, avant qu'une mèche de cheveux recouvre son regard.

« Tu es de la famille de Neji ? Tu veux que je regarde s'il est là ? »

Sakura posa ses mains sur la poignée.

« Non, s'écria la brune. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit et se précipita dans l'appartement de la rose.

« Dis-moi pas que c'est l'une de mes colocs.

- Si sûrement. Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir et te présenter.

- Tu rigoles ! Elle a l'air folle !

- Mais non elle est peut-être juste timide. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es chiant Naruto. Tu ne la connais même pas et tu prends déjà sa défense.

- Je sais mais si c'est vraiment ta colocataire, il vaut mieux faire un effort.

- Pff… Voilà pourquoi je déteste les filles. Elles ont toujours un pet de travers…attends moi je reviens. »

Naruto sourit en regardant Sakura rejoindre son appart en bougonnant. C'est vrai qu'à part Temari, sa sœur n'avait jamais eu d'amies filles.

Naïvement il pensait que supporter des filles serait la chose la plus difficile pour la rose cette année.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement et constata que ni Sasuke ni Neji n'étaient là. Il fonça directement sur le canapé et s'y allongea. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne lui vint même pas l'esprit de manger. Pourtant le midi, bien que le plateau repas fut plus apetissant que ceux qu'on lui servait à Konoha, il n'avait rien pu avaler. D'ailleurs Sakura en insistant de trop avait fini par vraiment l'énerver. Et il lui avait demandé de sortir. Ce qu'elle avait fait, avant de revenir une fois qu'il fut calmé.

Naruto sourit. Il se disait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour s'entendre aussi bien.

Sakura le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Elle s'appelle Hinata et c'est la cousine de Neji, et elle est vraiment coincée. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se tordre les doigts pendant qu'on parlait et elle avait le visage tout rouge. Mais sinon elle a l'air sympa.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Sinon j'ai croisé Kiba dans le couloir. Il voulait nous emmener à son entraînement de karaté ou quelque chose du même genre, je ne me souviens pas. Neji y est déjà. Je lui ai dit une prochaine fois.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi, de toute façon je vais aller dormir.

- Non je préfère rester avec toi et puis tu n'as rien mangé.

- Vas-y je te dis, l'infirmière m'as donné la collation que je n'ai pas mangé. J'avalerai un morceau après avoir dormi. Et si je me sens mal j'appellerai le beau Docteur au secours. Naruto sortit un papier de sa poche. Il m'a donné son numéro privé. »

Sakura rigola.

« Au moins ta maladie nous aura apporté quelque chose de bien : on est entouré de beau brun. Peut-être qu'on aura chacun le nôtre. »


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke sortit de sous les draps et enfila son boxer.

« Tu ne restes pas un peu au lit avec moi ?

- Je te rappelle que j'attends un ouvrier et qu'on est chez mon frère.

- Et alors. Il a aménagé cette chambre pour toi, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vis pas ici. On y serait tellement mieux qu'à la fac où Neji n'est jamais loin. ».

Sasuke la dévisagea froidement, si elle savait à quel point la compagnie de Neji lui était plus agréable que la sienne.

Karin sortit du lit, nue, et alla l'enlacer.

« On serait plus tranquille pour faire ça. »

Sasuke bloqua ses mains qui repartaient à la découverte de son corps.

« Tu peux rester là si tu veux moi je vais attendre dehors. »

Il attrapa le reste de ses vêtements empilés sur une chaise et fila sur le balcon. Il passa son jean et sortit de sa poche un joint déjà roulé. La première bouffée lui tourna la tête, il se laissa tomber sur un transat moelleux.

Pour un mois d'avril, le soleil était déjà chaud. Il regarda la montagne qui se dressait face à lui. Bientôt les dernières neiges disparaîtraient et il attendrait patiemment qu'elles reviennent. Il aimait le contact froid de la neige, il aimait pouvoir se promener tranquillement dissimulé sous une épaisse couche de vêtements. Le printemps n'était pas sa saison.

La voix de Karin retentit dans l'appartement et la porte d'entrée claqua.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit et il s'en foutait royalement.

Juste par volonté de montrer qu'il était un mec normal, il arrivait à lui faire l'amour. Mais après ces moments, il n'arrivait pas à la regarder. Au début c'était parce qu'il était rempli de remords de se servir d'elle, mais en apprenant à la connaître, c'était juste parce qu'il ne la supportait plus.

Il avait choisi la première fille qui lui tombait sous la main et aujourd'hui, l'idée d'en toucher une autre l'horrifiait.

Une ombre lui couvrit le visage et Itachi apparut derrière lui.

« P'tit frère je t'ai déjà dit que les pétards, c'est juste quand tu fais la fête avec les copains et pas quand tu es seul à broyer du noir. »

Sasuke râla lorsque son frère lui arracha son joint des mains.

« Je ne broie pas du noir.

- Oh que si. Ça se voit à tes sourcils froncés. Tu n'es pas aussi impénétrable que tu le voudrais. Et puis j'ai croisé Karin. Tu l'as encore malmenée ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua-t-il vexait d'être si vulnérable face à son frère. Et pourquoi tu es déjà rentré ?

- Un patient a annulé son rendez-vous. »

Sasuke s'extirpa du fauteuil. Itachi avait détourné les yeux en disant cela. Il avait dû se rappeler que Sasuke avait un entraiment et il avait du tout faire pour réussir à se libérer.

Sasuke savait très bien que son grand frère suivait docilement les consignes de leur mère, entre autre l'obliger à être plus sociable. Si leur mère le bassinait à chacune de leurs rencontres sur l'importance d'avoir des amis, Itachi lui faisait preuve de plus d'ingéniosité il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de le brusquer et que l'entrainement était le seul endroit où son cadet allait de bon cœur.

Sasuke connaissait son petit jeu par cœur, pourtant il se laissait faire. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il aimait que son frère se soucis de lui, pas comme leur père qui se contentait à chaque trimestre de l'interroger sur ses notes.

Sasuke alla dans le salon pour prendre son sac.

« Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je rentre.

- Très bien, on se revoit plus tard, mais je garde ça. Il lui montra le pétard avant de l'écraser par terre. Et tu me rends les clés de ma moto.

-Tu fais chier et je rentre comment ?

- En bus. »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Itachi refusait de lui prêter son engin, sous prétexte qu'il était trop imprudent, mais jamais il n'avait eu le moindre accro. Il alla dans l'entrée décrocher sa veste du porte manteau. Il allait en extirper la clé, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et qu'une voix alarmée se fit entendre.

« Itachi, tu es là… Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne m'as pas rappelé… »

Tandis que le visage d'Itachi se décomposa, celui de Sasuke s'illumina, un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

« La moto, murmura-t-il, et je t'en débarrasse. »

Itachi serra des poings tandis que l'envie d'étrangler son frère lui caressa l'esprit, peut-être que personne ne le remarquerait.

« Itachi. »

Sasuke avait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et fit mine de l'ouvrir.

L'Aîné n'eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, une nuit avec cette fille et elle parlait déjà mariage. Elle était effrayante.

« Vas te cacher, lui ordonna Sasuke. »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte Sasuke soupira. Face à lui, une jeune femme blonde charmante dans une robe d'écolière, rangea précipitamment son gloss dans sa pochette. Elle fit mine de sangloter lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke, mais il ne se laissa attendrir, il repérait à des kilomètres ce genre de fille intéressée. Malheureusement Itachi n'avait pas son sixième sens.

« Désolé, mais Itachi ne vit plus ici. Il a dû partir travailler en Alaska.

- Comment? Mais pourquoi il ne m'as rien dit? pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Peut-être a-t-il-pensé que vous n'en valiez pas la peine ! »

Sans un mot de plus Sasuke ferma la porte de l'appartement et s'éloigna d'elle.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur, son cœur battait si fort qu'il ressentait la douleur sur la plaie de son cathéter.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et respira profondément, chassant les dernières images de son cauchemar.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon. Il y trouva Sasuke, un sac sur les épaules et des clés dans la main.

Le brun le détailla furtivement.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Naruto regarda son reflet dans l'écran de télé.

Rien que sa coupe de cheveux le trahissait, et sans parler de sa voix enrouée lorsqu'il lui répondit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant de forme, je faisais juste une sieste. »

Ce simple geste et le fait d'être seul avec le blond, rendit Sasuke complètement fébrile, il détourna le regard.

« Je peux te demander où tu vas ? reprit Naruto aveugle de l'effet qu'il avait sur son colocataire.

- A la salle de sport. J'ai un entrainement et je suis déjà en retard. » Sasuke avait été encore plus froid que d'habitude, mais face au blond il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait peur que le moindre de ses gestes trahissent son attirance. Il préférait l'éviter, seulement c'était trop demander à Naruto de comprendre le message.

- Tu y vas comment ?

- En moto. » Sasuke comprit où il voulait en venir il aurait voulu fuir, mais Naruto posa la question avant qu'il n'ait trouvé une échappatoire.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Il ne se sentait pas capable de refuser.

Le blond accompagna ça demande d'un grand sourire. Sasuke se dit à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Il repensa à sa viré folle à l'autre bout du pays. Il avait perdu la raison juste en voyant ce même sourire sur une photo, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face, il dut lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et prendre entre ses lèvres sa bouche charnue.

« Sasuke, je croyais que tu étais en retards »

Non, vraiment incapable de refuser.

Naruto desserra son étreinte du torse de Sasuke et descendit de la moto. Les yeux grands ouverts il tourna sur lui-même pour constater de l'ampleur du complexe sportif qui l'encerclait. Il pouvait voir un stade d'athlétisme, des cours de tennis, deux gymnases et le plus imposant de tous, le dojo.

Sasuke était pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de descendre de son engin. Son délire de tout à l'heure et les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé avec Naruto collé à son dos avaient suffi à l'excité Il était terrorisé à l'idée que le blond ne le remarque. Ce dernier n'arrangea rien en attrapant Sasuke par la main l'attirant vers lui et le suppliant de le faire visiter.

Sans aucune autre issue possible, il descendit de la moto, il baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues teintées de rouge et vérifier l'ampleur de son état. Heureusement pour lui le blond était trop occupé à contempler ce qui l'entourait plutôt que de faire attention à lui.

Naruto qui était à peine réveillé dix minutes avant se précipitait maintenant à l'intérieur d'un gymnase.

Sasuke le suivait à une distance raisonnable, il ne voulait pas se retrouver collé à lui. Le blond poussa les grandes portes et attendit que Sasuke le rejoigne, décidément il faisait tout pour le contrarier. Il regarda son pantalon, tout redevenait normal. Sasuke se rassura, bientôt il n'y aurait plus rien à voir.

« Dans mon village le gymnase faisait la taille de ce hall.

- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer. »

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, Naruto se dépêcha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Cette fois-ci il ne l'attendit pas.

Sasuke le retrouva s'extasiant devant le groupe de trampoline. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus pétillaient d'admiration devant un garçon qui voltigeait dans les airs. Naruto bougeait sa tête de haut en bas, de droite à gauche suivant les mouvements du gymnaste. Sasuke crut le voire tendre ses jambes à l'unisson avec le garçon.

« Dans mon village, il n'y avait qu'un trampoline, fini par dire Naruto. Et il fallait le monter et le démonter à chaque entrainement. Ici il y en a un, deux, trois et il reste encore de la place. »

Sasuke le dévisagea quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé.

« Alors tu faisais du trampoline chez toi ? »

Le blond le regarda comme surprit par la question à laquelle il ne répondit pas.

« On est là pour ton entrainement alors allons au dojo. »

Il suivit Naruto dans le couloir, son regard se posa sur ses épaules, elles étaient menues mais le mouvement de ses muscles sous son polo montrait qu'elles avaient était plus imposantes, idem pour son dos. Quant à son derrière rebondit, il semblait encore avoir la fermeté acquise grâce à de rude s'entrainement.

Sasuke eu soudainement plus chaud.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerai bien voir un de vos combats.

- Je peux te montrer un sport bien plus intéressant. »

Naruto se retourna et rencontra le regard profond de Sasuke posé sur lui.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

Le brun sursauta. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il avait pensé à voix haute. Il n'avait pas sût se contrôler.

« Sasuke tu te sens bien ? »

Le blond fit un pas vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il dégageait une telle chaleur.

Sasuke paniqua, et recula brusquement, se heurtant dans une porte de vestiaire qui s'ouvrit violemment au même instant.

« Sans déconner, arrêtes de rigoler. »

Kiba était plié en deux, il pleurait de rire.

« C'est pas drôle, reprit Naruto.

- Oh que si ! Tu ne réalises pas. Le grand Sasuke Uchiha vaincu par une porte. Tu as pris des photos pendant qu'il était à terre.

- Je te signale que je t'entends Inuzuka et…

- Et moi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'agiter, ça va recommencer à saigner. »

Sakura sortit de la chambre de Sasuke.

« J'ai fait un pansement mais il saigne encore beaucoup, je crois qu'il a besoin de points de suture mais il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. Kiba tu aurais le numéro de son frère ?

- Non je vous interdis de l'appeler, cria Sasuke depuis sa chambre.

- Et moi je t'ai dit de te calmer ! » hurla Sakura.

Même Kiba se calma à l'ordre de la rose et se fit discret alors qu'il avait Itachi au bout du fil. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et raccrocha.

« Il arrive ! Au fait, qui a réussi cet exploit ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas. Celui qui a ouvert la porte c'est sauvé en voyant Sasuke. Je lui ai donné mon t-shirt pour qu'il appui sur la plaie et je l'ai ramené ici.

- Tu as traversé le campus avec Sasuke dans les bras ! Il faut que j'appelle Neji et Shikamaru...

- Il ne m'a pas porté, on était en moto. Et si tu appelles Neji…

- Tu as raison, le coupa Kiba. J'ai juste à attendre qu'il revienne. »

Sakura se rapprocha de Kiba.

« Évites de le faire trop gueuler, il doit avoir un sacré mal de crâne.

- Tu as raison, je vais aller me foutre de lui dans sa chambre. Comme ça il n'aura pas à élever la voix. »

Kiba fonça dans la pièce et les plaintes de Sasuke arrivèrent jusqu'à elle. Sakura rigola, si Naruto aurait mieux connu l'Uchiha, il aurait fait la même chose.

« Alors ? »

Sakura posa son regard sur Naruto. Il s'était rapproché et affiché un sourire mesquin. Elle ignora la question et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je suppose que toi non plus tu n'as pas mangé.

- Tu faisais quoi avec Kiba, avant que je vienne te déranger ?

- On regardait la télé.

- Désolé de me poser des questions, mais quand tu m'as laissé vous alliez retrouver Neji.

- C'est le cas, mais leur entrainement a était moins long que prévu, Neji est parti rejoindre des ami et… et arrêtes tes insinuations ! Elle vérifia si Kiba était toujours avec Sasuke et repris plus bas. Kiba est très mignon et marrant, mais il va être mon voisin pour un an minimum alors avant de me jeter dans ses bras, je vais laisser passer plus de vingt-quatre heures.

- C'est bon, énerves toi pas, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ton genre d'attendre. »

Naruto reçu une boulette de riz en pleine tête.

Il essuya son front et lécha ses doigts.

« T'es dégelasse. Tu …

- Fous le camp de chez moi ! »

Kiba sortit de la chambre en courant poursuivit par un livre. Il évita l'objet et se retourna vers les deux amis.

« Je vous souhaite bon courage. A plus ! »

Un autre livre heurta un mur et Kiba disparut dans le couloir.

Sasuke se rallongea immédiatement. Des petits points blancs jouaient devant ses yeux et ses veines tambourinaient contres ses tempes. Il resserra ses doigts sur ses draps. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que l'Inuzuka le voit dans cet état ?

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

C'était à cause d'elle. Et là, elle le regardait avec un air de chien battu.

Derrière elle apparut Naruto, une assiette à la main.

« Ce soir au menu : reste de boulettes de riz. Et celles-là, elles ne sont pas passées par mon front !

- T'as pas besoin de le préciser » rajouta Sakura en rigolant.

Ce garçon. Son sourire. La seconde d'avant Sasuke s'apprêtait à envoyer paître Sakura. Et devant ce visage rayonnant, même son mal de crâne semblait s'ammoniure.

Comment était-ce possible que ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine lui fasse tant d'effets. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens et c'était ridiculisé, juste à cause d'un regard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il détestait cette situation…

« Hé, p'tit frère j'ai combien de doigts ? »

Sasuke sursauta. Itachi était seul dans la chambre avec lui. La porte était fermée.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sonné, reprit Itachi. Alors comment ça t'es arrivé ?

- Poses pas de question et recouds. »

Itachi sortit son matériel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ta grosse aiguille ?!

- Je vais endormir la plaie.

- Pas la peine, j'ai pas mal.

- Arrêtes tes gamineries et laisses toi faire. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux alors que son frère injectait le produit.

« On va attendre que ça fasse effets. Tes nouveaux amis ont l'air gentil.

- Des amis on les choisi. Eux ils m'ont était imposé et tu n'y es pas pour rien. »

Itachi lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'es qu'un simple étudiant ici, tu n'as pas à choisir qui doit partager ton appartement. Kakashi a fait l'erreur d'accepter ton caprice l'année dernière, je ne te laisserai pas recommencer ave Naruto. Il… »

Itachi se tût, il n'avait pas à parler de son patient avec son frère.

« Ils sont très gentils et il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils perturbent ta petite vie solitaire. »

Sasuke malgré son mal de tête se dressa sur ses coudes.

« Tu crois ça. Tu as vu ma tête ?

- Expliques-moi en quoi ils seraient responsables de ton accident. »

Il se laissa retomber dans son lit. Itachi attendait une réponse, mais jamais Sasuke ne la lui donnerait. Comment lui expliquer que Naruto lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Tu as raison. »

Itachi sonda son frère du regard, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

« Alors tu recouds on ne va y passer la nuit. »

Itachi referma doucement la porte de Sasuke.

Dans le salon il ne restait que Sakura assise sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle se leva.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il s'est endormi. Il risque d'avoir une bonne migraine demain, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais… »

Itachi s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la tutoyer. Ici elle était une ''amie'' de son frère, mais à l'hôpital, il ne pourrait se permettre les familiarités.

« Et si on faisait comme si c'était la première fois que l'on se voyait, déclara Sakura en lui tendant la main. Enchanté je suis Sakura : meilleure amie du colocataire de votre frère. »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, tandis que Sakura gardait son calme. Il se reprit vite, car pour elle et encore plus pour Naruto, le voir ici devait être désagréable. D'ailleurs le garçon était sûrement partit se coucher pour l'éviter.

« Enchanté, je suis Itachi le frère de Sasuke. Mais il faut que toi aussi tu me tutoies. »

Il serra la main de Sakura et celle-ci hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose pour Sasuke. Je crois qu'il faut vérifier s'il ne vomit pas.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, je vais rester sur le canapé cette nuit. Je ne vais pas te demander de t'occuper de lui en plus. »

Sakura baissa les yeux. Itachi savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il allait s'excuser, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Si on ne s'est jamais vu, je vais te demander de ne pas faire de sous-entendus de ce genre. »

Bien qu'elle ait parlé gentiment, Itachi reçu la remarque comme une claque, qu'il avait bien mérité. Pourtant il aurait voulu parler de Naruto avec elle. Il l'avait croisé en arrivant et son état l'avait surpris. Il avait lu dans les rapports de son ancien médecin que le jeune homme se remettait très vite de ses dialyses, mais à ce point c'était épatant. Il supposait que les liens qu'il avait avec sa sœur adoptive y étaient pour quelque chose.

« Pour ce qui est de rester là cette nuit, reprit Sakura. Je peux le faire… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une grande blonde fit son entré.

Sakura loucha sur elle alors qu'elle se dandina jusqu'à eux perché sur des talons d'au moins quinze centimètre, sa mini-jupe en cuir crissant à chacun de ses pas.

« Salut Doc, dit-elle en bichant Itachi. Kiba m'as dit que Sasuke avait eu un accident, il va bien ?

- Il va très bien Ino, juste un petit bobo. Il lui sourit. Tu es toujours aussi ravissante. »

La blonde accepta le compliment sans aucune modestie. Elle replaça sa longue frange derrière une oreille.

« Merci Doc, je fais tout pour garder la ligne. Elle se retourna vers la rose. Tu es sûrement Sakura, moi je suis Ino Yamanaka, ta colocataire. »

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, ébahit devant l'excentricité de cette fille. Elle réussit quand même à la saluer.

« J'aimerais bien papoter plus longtemps ave vous Doc, mais une soirée entre fille nous attend. Tu viens Sakura, Hinata patiente dans le couloir, on va pouvoir faire connaissance toutes les trois, je suis sûre que l'on va s'éclater. »

Sakura n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'elle se faisait déjà tiré dans le couloir.

Elle croisa le regard d'Itachi.

Il lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto posa son stylo et étira ses bras derrière sa nuque, se moquant totalement de son manque de discrétion. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, seulement une heure assis et il ne sentait déjà plus ses fesses.

A côté de lui, Sakura prenait des notes. Ses sourcils froncés, ses mains ne cessant d'agiter son stylo sur son bloc, montraient à quel point elle était concentrée. Son regard pétillait. Elle était sans son élément. Apprendre était une chose qui lui avait manqué.

L'attention de Naruto migra, vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le soleil raillonnait, les oiseaux chantaient, des étudiants erraient sur le campus.

Il souffla, envahit par la mélancolie.

Tsunade l'avait prévenue qu'après une année sabbatique retourner sur les bancs de l'école serait difficile. Et encore une fois la vielle avait eu raison.

Konoha lui manquait, tout comme ses promenades qui duraient des journées entières. Ses ramens de chez Ichiraku. Ses amis…

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et relus le message que Gaara lui avait envoyé.

« Bon courage pour ta rentré. Je pense à toi. »

Naruto aussi pensait à lui.

Leur rupture datait de plusieurs mois, mais parfois il pensait encore à lui comme à un petit ami.

Encore aujourd'hui leur entourage ne comprenait pas la réaction de Naruto, après tout ils s'aimaient depuis leur enfance et pour tous ils étaient l'exemple d'un couple indestructible.

A l'annonce de la maladie, Naruto avait vu le comportement de son ami changer. Pourtant le diagnostic n'avait pas était alarmant, il devait seulement suivre un régime et faire des examens plus régulièrement. Alors quand les médecins avaient admis s'être trompés sur la gravité de son état, Naruto n'avait pas attendu la réaction de Gaara et il avait rompu.

Il avait arrêté les cours et Sakura en avait fait de même. C'est alors qu'il avait compris que s'était elle qui comptait le plus et que s'il devait mourir, il devait profiter un maximum d'elle.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie. A présent elle souriait. Peut-être avait-il loupé une blague de leur professeur de japonais.

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil.

Vraiment il était dingue de cette fille. Sa sœur. Sa famille.

Une boule de papier atterrit sur le bureau du blond. Il regarda autour de lui. L'amphi théâtre était rempli par une centaine d'élève. Néanmoins un groupe de filles le regardait, rougissantes et rigolant.

Il déplia le papier.

« Joli blond, appelles-moi… »

Il remit le papier en boule.

Malgré tous les tentatives de Sakura de le caser, il avait renoncé aux histoires de cœurs.

Il repensa à ses deux colocataires, à une époque il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose. Là il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir s'ils étaient gays.

Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, même si Sakura ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une connerie. Elle, elle ne renoncerait jamais aux mecs.

Naruto réalisa soudainement que depuis plusieurs mois, leur nombre avait diminué et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit. Il n'était pas égoïste, juste un peu possessif.

« Hé Naruto ! Le cours est fini. »

Il se releva vivement.

« Tant mieux, je suis épuisé »

Sakura tendit le bras et lui posa sous les yeux le bloc qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Ca ce sont mes notes en tout trois pages. Ça se sont les tiennes… elle attrapa la feuille volante qui trainait sur le bureau du garçon, trois lignes. Je sais que c'est dur mais je vais t'aider.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais laisse-moi le temps de me remettre dans le bain. Et puis on a quitté Tsunade ce n'est pas pour que tu la remplaces.

- Ok excuse-moi, je te laisse te débrouiller. Tu es un grand garçon, alors j'y vais, j'ai des courses à faire.

- Merci, par contre tu me dire quel est mon prochain cours.

Sakura lui donna une tape derrière la tête avant de lui donner son planning.

« Si tu as un problème, ne m'appelles pas. »

« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais je n'ai aucun poste à pourvoir. A mon avis vous ne trouverez rien sur le campus, les habitants de la région postulent des semaines avants la rentrées. Vous auriez dû faire de même. »

Sakura la remercia et sortit du restaurant.

« Il y a des semaines je ne savais pas que je serais là, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle traversa la rue et entra dans un bar. Une jeune femme vint prendre sa commande.

Devant son jus d'ananas elle réfléchit à sa situation désespérée. Si les gens de la ville venaient travailler ici c'est qu'à l'extérieur il ne devait y avoir plus de travail. Elle aurait vraiment voulu ne pas avoir à demander à ses parents de l'argent pour la nourriture et les affaires du quotidien, ils avaient assez à faire avec les frais de la fac. En plus elle n'avait jamais était très économe, la preuve elle buvait un verre dans un bar, c'était de l'argent inutilement dépensé. Elle but une gorgé qui lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche.

Dans son tourment elle n'avait pas remarqué assis à quelques tables Kiba avec des amis. Il hésita plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et d'aller la voir.

« Bonjour Sakura. »

La rose sursauta et renversa son verre.

« Merde, jura-t-elle tout en se levant pour éviter que le jus ne coule ses habits.

- Pardon, s'excusa Kiba je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Il se tourna vers la serveuse installée derrière son bar. Tenten, s'il te plait tu peux nous apporter de quoi essuyer. Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas grave j'étais plongée dans mes pensées je ne t'ai pas vu approcher.

- Ha ça me rassure, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir, sachant que j'étais assis juste là. » Il lui montra la table où il se trouvait. Un garçon qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans leur résidence la salua.

« C'est Shikamaru, il vit avec moi, lui expliqua Kiba. »

La serveuse arriva pour nettoyer mais le jeune homme lui prit des mains l'éponge.

« Je m'en occupe Tenten, c'est de ma faute. »

Les yeux écarquillé, elle regarda Kiba faire, puis regarda Sakura.

« Ça m'étonnait aussi venant de toi, déclara-t-elle. Mais c'est pour faire bien devant la jeune fille. »

Elle tourna les talons et retourna derrière le bar, laissant seule Sakura et Kiba, leurs visages se teintants de rouge.

« Elle rigole, Tenten est une grande amie à moi. Je suis toujours de bon service. »

Il essuya grossièrement les dégâts.

« Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à t'offrir un autre verre.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui suis maladroite.

- J'insiste, aller viens t'assoir avec nous. »

Elle allait accepter lorsqu'Ino pénétra dans le bar et fonça droit sur elle.

« Sakura tu tombes bien, un coursier à apporter un message, tu dois aller voir le doyen. J'ai eu de la chance de te trouver il faut que tu me donnes ton numéro de portable, si jamais cela doit se reproduire.

- Merci Ino, je le ferais sans faute. Kiba je suis désolé, une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Elle sortit de sa poche son porte-monnaie, Kiba l'empêcha de prendre son argent.

« C'est pour moi et pas de réclamation. Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner, je crois me souvenir que tu as dû mal à te repérer. »

La proposition était tentante, mais Sakura refusa, elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Mr Hatake et dans quel état elle ressortirait de son bureau. Elle se sentait suffisamment à cran et prête à craquer à la moindre contrariété.

« C'est gentil Kiba mais non merci. »

Elle salua tout le monde et partit au galop.

« Bonjours je suis Sakura Haruno. Je suis attendue par Mr. Hatake.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, vous croyez qu'on peut vous oublier avec un tel look. »

Sakura se regarda. Elle portait une chemise rose raillée de blanc, et un pantalon large blanc. Pour elle il n'y avait rien de dérangeant, peut-être son bandeau dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon look ? demanda-t-elle amusé par l'air coincé de la secrétaire.

- Vous êtes-une baba-cool ! Ici les jeunes femmes sont distinguées.

- Vous parlez de celles qui dépensent l'équivalant de votre salaire pour un seul ensemble de chez Chanel. »

Elle avait fait mal, mais c'est elle qui l'avait cherché. Ses yeux marron lui lancèrent des éclairs.

- De celle-là même, au moins elles savent se tenir et parler correctement aux gens. »

Sakura allait riposter, mais la voix de Kakashi la coupa.

« Je vous attends ! »

Elle se précipita dans le bureau et s'installa à la même place que la veille.

Il prit place silencieusement face à elle. Il chercha pendant de longues minutes dans son fouillis pour en extirper un dossier.

Sakura avait eu beau le trouver rassurant la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle trouvait le bureau sombre et étouffant.

« Je vous ai convoqué au sujet du règlement de votre facture. »

Les doigts de Sakura s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du fauteuil, son cœur prit encore de la vitesse les ennuis continuaient.

« Hé ! Respirez. Il n'y a rien de grave. Le service administratif veut juste vérifier les coordonnés du titulaire du chèque. »

Il ouvrit le dossier et lui tendit le petit bout de papier. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur les raison qui poussaient le doyen à s'attarder sur ce détail, à prêt tout il avait son argent. Elle n'y pensa plus lorsqu'elle lut le nom.

« Gaara, murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi ce chèque se retrouver là ses parents n'avaient pas trouvé les fonds nécessaire pour payer les frais d'admission. Elle sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Vous le connaissez ? demanda d'une voix douce Kakashi. »

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et redressa la tête, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant le doyen.

« C'est un ami.

- Alors c'est un très bon ami que vous avez là.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais seulement aimé ne pas avoir cela dans les mains pour le dire. C'est une somme tellement importante je ne sais pas si je peux… »

Kakashi la coupa en se levant, il fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre vie et encore moins à vous donner de conseil, mais c'est une chance unique que vous votre frère a d'être soigné ici. Je pense que vous n'avait pas d'autre solution. »

Il la regarda fixement sans qu'elle ne puisse voir le moindre sentiment dans son regard. Elle s'attendait à de la pitié. Cela la déconcerta alors qu'elle ne savait déjà plus où elle en était. Néanmoins elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un papier et un stylo. Elle écrit dessus puis le tendit à Kakashi.

« Voilà les coordonnées de Gaara, mais parents non pas volé ce chèque si c'est la question que se pose vos administrateurs. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Il ne verrait pas ses larmes.

Sasuke avait beau se plaindre tout le temps, il adorait cette fac. Il aimait pouvoir étudier dans la plus grande école. Sa passion pour la littérature était comblée dés qu'il passait les portes de bibliothèque, la plus complète de tout le pays.

Et il aimait par-dessus tout ce parc, qui en plus se vidait tous les jours vers treize heure, lorsque les étudiants allaient manger, où rejoignaient les différents clubs que possédait la fac.

Sasuke se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers son endroit préféré.

Itachi lui avait conseillé de rester couché ce matin, mais il avait refusé. Il était trop fier pour se montrer faible devant une si petite plaie. Mais maintenant après une matinée passé dans le brouhaha des étudiants sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son arbre libre.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il s'approcha, il put entendre des gémissements provenant de l'autre côté de l'immense centenaire.

Il pesta et serra le poing, prêt à l'enfoncer dans la tête de celui qui oser s'envoyer en l'air ici.

Il attrapa les branches d'un buisson et les tira d'un coup sec.

Sasuke resta figé en rencontrant deux yeux verts noyés sous une mer salée.

Ce qu'il avait crut être des gémissements étaient en réalité des sanglots.

Sakura était assise dans l'herbe, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant ses jambes.

En le voyant ses larmes s'étaient figées.

Une seule idée traversa l'esprit de Sakura : partir. Devant l'étrange regard que lui envoyait Sasuke, elle voulait fuir. Mais elle en était incapable, chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses genoux.

Même a plusieurs mettre d'elle, Sasuke pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Il devinait qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il voyait tout son corps vibrer comme une feuille.

Une étrange sensation le traversa. Un sentiment, que Sasuke crut être de la pitié. Alors, lorsque Sakura poussa un cri étouffé, il se déplaça jusqu'à elle et déposa une main maladroite sur son épaule.

De la honte, voilà ce qu'elle ressentit, à l'instant où, ce presque inconnu, toucha son épaule. Il devait la trouver vraiment pitoyable, pour avoir ce geste envers elle. Lui qui avait la réputation de ne s'occuper que de sa personne.

Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ravala sa fierté qui normalement l'aurait fait bondir, elle réalisa que cette simple attention lui faisait du bien.

Après de longues minutes, elle réussit à se calmer.

Elle se redressa et regarda Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il ne remarqua pas que les sanglots avaient cessé. Il restait immobile, le bras tendus vers Sakura. Il regardait d'un air étrange sa propre main, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, sa bouche qui était fermée, s'ouvrit et un soupir s'en échappa. Il enleva vivement sa main et fuit le regard de la rose.

Sakura sourit intérieurement, face a la gène apparente de Sasuke.

Elle sut qu'il ne valait mieux rien ajouter. Alors elle se leva et partit simplement.


End file.
